Not Mine!
by XxKuroixX
Summary: Hermione is announced Head Girl. She would have been ecstatic if it wasn't for one tiny problem… Draco's the new Head Boy… Now they will not only have to share a dorm for the rest of the year, they are also in for a big surprise due to a potion-gone-wrong
1. The New Head Students

**A/N:** Hello there! So this a neeew story. You can disregard most important things from the 6th book (including a certain DEATH :O) and just accept that this is a FANfic (= I can have it my way, KAY!) :D

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling… Meaning I own NOTHING! –sobsob–

**X-x-X**

_Hermione is announced Head Girl. She would have been ecstatic if it wasn't for one tiny problem… Draco's the new Head Boy… Now they will not only have to share a dorm for the rest of the year, they are also in for a big surprise when a potion-gone-wrong forces them to see life from a little different POV._

**X-x-X**

**Chapter 1:** The new Head Students

It was a beautiful day in the end of summer. The sun was shining from a perfectly blue sky and it was very hot outside. The Hogwarts Express stood steaming and ready at the secret platform 9¾ at Kings Cross station in London. Onboard the train sat our favorite trio, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger together in a small compartment. They had just gotten on the train after a rather busy morning, trying their best not to be late as usual. They had all spent their summer at Ron's place and had been in quite the hurry to get here.

"All this stress and we're still here early" Ron had hissed when they boarded the train a couple of minutes earlier.

"Well doesn't it feel great to be in good time for once?" Hermione had asked him where upon Ron had just grunted for an answer.

They had now settled down a bit in their compartment and were growing impatient for the train to leave. Ginny had gone off to find some of her 6th year friends, much to Harry's discontent. Therefore Harry and Ron had just plunged head first into a heated conversation about quidditch and whatnot. Hermione couldn't really care less… Crookshanks was lying in her lap, purring with content as she scratched his head gently. She smiled down at him as she did so, thinking how much had happened in the last couple of months.

Professor Dumbledore and Harry had had their suspiciously secret lessons all throughout 6th year without anyone knowing that they had really been out hunting horcruxes together. Not even Ron and Hermione (Ron had been sure to scold Harry for not telling them about it… Oh the drama) Anyway, they had managed to find and destroy all of the horcruxes that Voldemort had made and finally bring peace to the world after a tough battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Now everyone could finally live life without fear again.

A rumble made Hermione snap out of her thoughts and look out the window. The train was finally moving. Harry and Ron were still babbling like crazy about something Hermione didn't quite understand. She sighed and tried to catch their attention.

"Uhm, you guys." She said and smiled when she saw their annoyed expressions.

"Yeah?" Ron said

"What's up? I'm sorry we're being boring Hermione." Harry said and looked really guilty.

"No, No don't worry. You two go ahead and talk about whatever you want. I was just going to tell you that I'll have to go to the heads compartment soon." Hermione said and clutched the piece of paper she had tucked into her pocket. It was a letter from Hogwarts, informing her she'd been named Head Girl this year. She remember squealing like a silly little girl when she received it a couple of weeks earlier.

"Oh right" The two boys said simultaneously. Hermione laughed at them.

"Good luck with that 'Mione" Ron said and smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, you go get 'em!" Harry cheered, making her smile even wider at them.

"Thank you very much. I suppose I'll come back here later then." She said and walked out of the safety of their compartment.

The corridors were pretty empty right now since most of the students had found themselves a compartment to sit in and it hadn't gone more than like two minutes since the train left the station. No one really felt the need to walk around just yet. When Hermione reached the Head's compartment she found it empty. She sighed in relief as she didn't feel quite ready to meet the Head Boy just yet. She didn't know who it was yet and the nerves were killing her. She'd have to share a dorm with this person, remember? She sat down in the corner of the compartment, flipping open a book she had brought with her (Just in case)

"Looks like I've been tricked." A low voice drawled from the other side of the compartment, startling Hermione. She obviously hadn't heard him come in. Her eyes shot up and there he stood; Draco Malfoy... He was tall, handsome and lean with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Or yeah, he WOULD have been handsome if it weren't for his very unpleasant snarl that indicated he'd spotted something that displeased him. Which in this case, was Hermione. She looked down into her book again.

"This is the Head's compartment _Malfoy_." She emphasized his name in disgust. "I'd suggest you leave this instant."

"Sorry to break it to you, mudblood, but I'M the Head Boy." He hissed and sat down across from her. "And seeing as YOU'RE apparently Head GIRL I believe someone must've made some kind of horrible mistake." He didn't sound very pleasant at all. Hermione didn't look up at him.

"Horrible mistake indeed… Who would make YOU Head?" She said and licked her finger before turning page. She could almost hear the anger boiling within Draco's blonde head.

"Who would make a know-it-all mudblood like YOU head?" He snarled.

Hermione looked up from behind her book and sent him a heated glare. She was just about to give him a witty comment when the door slid open once again, revealing Professor McGonagall. Hermione closed her mouth and looked up at the witch.

"I see you have made each other's acquaintance." She said, probably feeling the tension between the both of them.

"Professor, there must have been some kind of mistake." Hermione said.

"Totally! Who in their right mind would pair US up as heads?" Draco exclaimed.

"We are certainly NOT compatible, Professor. Trust me when I say we'll never ever be able to come to any kind of agreement, ever." Hermione almost pleaded.

"Never EVER!" Draco continued.

The professor just smiled at the two of them and crossed her arms. "Sounds like you both agree with each other on this." She said smugly.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in terror.

"NO!" They both said.

"Professor Dumbledore always has a reason to everything he does so I am sure you'll be able to work very well together despite your history." She said calmly and looked from Draco to Hermione.

The both of them kept quiet for the rest of the session with McGonagall. She explained the rules to them. They'd have to patrol the corridors after curfew every night together with the prefects (They'd have to fix a schedule as soon as possible), they could give detention to any student they found breaking the rules and as heads they were also allowed to take house points from students (but they were told never to abuse this power), they were responsible for the prefects and the two of them would be sharing a dorm together this year. Hermione begged McGonagall that they'd at least get to skip the part where they had to live together but were refused this.

"It is a privilege to be able to use the Heads dorm. It is very luxurious and gives more freedom than living together with everyone else. It is also a good way of bringing the heads together since they are partners that has to learn to work together and respect one another. I will hear no more about this from you. Instead you should get ready to meet the Prefects." McGonagall said and left the compartment.

Hermione and Draco both groaned loudly and glared at each other. Malfoy seemed just as mortified a Hermione felt right now.

"So… any thought about what to say to the Prefects?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence.

"None whatsoever..." Malfoy said absently without looking up. Hermione sighed.

"Well, I have a few points I would like to bring up if you don't mind." She tried. No reaction. "Whatever, I'm going now. You should come with me." She said as she got up from her seat and headed out of the compartment. After a few steps in the corridor she heard the door slide open once again, he seemed to be coming after all.

"So the first meeting is this Wednesday evening at 8pm. Don't forget it please." Hermione ended her speech 20 minutes later in the prefects' compartment. Draco hadn't said a thing the entire time except giving a few small grunts and sighs at her words. The prefects this year looked promising, well except for the Slytherin ones. It was Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, two of Malfoy's closest friends. At least Ginny was there from Gryffindor to save Hermione from them.

"Any questions?" She asked. No one said a thing; of course, she hadn't expected any questions right now. "Well, if anyone happens to have a question later on, don't hesitate about asking either me or Mr Malfoy and we'll gladly answer it. Until then, have a good school start." She said and smiled warmly at them. She then turned around and walked out of the compartment, Draco following slowly.

"Do you think we're allowed to go back to our own company now? I'm getting really sick of having to be so close to you, _Granger_." Draco drawled from behind her. She sighed and turned around.

"I believe we are allowed to go back to civilization now, yes. See you later, _Malfoy_." She hissed and stormed off to the compartment where Harry and Ron sat.

"How'd it go 'Mione?" Ron asked her when she came in. He was stuffing his face with candy so it sounded more like "Houff iff gow 'Ione?" but she'd gotten used to his habit of speak with his mouth full so she understood him quite well.

"Horrible…" She said and crashed down next to Crookshanks who was sleeping.

"How come?" Harry asked her.

"Malfoy's Head Boy…" was all she had to say. The boys gave her an understanding look.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can't believe they actually made HIM head!" Harry exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Ron agreed, probably not sure what to say.

"At least I know he's just as angry and disappointed as I am." Hermione said with a sigh and looked out the window once more.

**X-x-X**

In a completely different part of the train Draco Malfoy was sitting together with his Slytherin buddies. Pansy was trying to make him lay his head in her lap but he refused, as always.

"Oh god, like, I can't believe Mudblood Granger actually made it head girl!" Pansy said all of a sudden.

"Really?" Blaise asked, sounding amused. "Is it REALLY that big of a surprise to you?" He crossed his arms. "…Even though she's a mudblood that doesn't hide the fact that she actually KNOWS-IT-ALL."

Draco grunted and looked at his Italian friend. "No, I can't say I was surprised really, but it still sucks. How am I supposed to survive her for an entire year?"

"Make the best out of it. She's just a girl after all and with some fixing of her attitude, she's actually a pretty fine one at that." Blaise winked at Draco. He knew very well that Granger had been one of Draco's secret desires ever since third year. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone but Draco though Hermione was damn HOT.

"Like hell I would ever touch a mudblood know-it-all like her!" Draco growled at Blaise who just laughed.

"Ew, that's right Blaise, my Drakie would never ever lay hands on such an ugly mudblood whore!" Pansy whined and hugged Draco's arm.

"Granger might be a lot of bad things, but the only whore here would be you Pans." Blaise said with a laugh. "And Draco, if you're not going to take your chance I might become a pretty frequent visitor in your dorm." He finished with a sly smirk. Draco couldn't quite decide if the Italian was being serious or just joking to piss Draco off.

"Just shut up." Draco grunted and pulled his arm out of Pansy's grasp. "This whole thing sucks."

**X-x-X**

A few hours later the train stopped at the small station in Hogsmeade. Hermione had just finished changing into her robes together with Ginny. They had been talking about how much Hermione's 7th year was going to suck for the past couple of hours now.

"So I say just ignore him and suffer through it. At least he's nice to look at." Ginny finished and grabbed her bags from the shelf.

"I don't know about that, but I suppose I can always give it a shot." Hermione sighed and slid the door open.

They both jumped off the train and met up with Harry and Ron. They were in a hurry to get to the carriages that would take them to the school. Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco when she entered the carriage. He didn't see her, thank god.

The feast this year was if possible even more magnificent than ever. After all, the war was over, Voldemort dead and peace had finally come to them all. The 1st years all looked cute, hopeful and nervous as the hat was going to sort them. Dumbledore's speech was wonderful and the food tasted great. Yes, everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for Hermione's feeling of impending doom.

When the feast was over they slowly got up from their seats and Hermione said good night to her friends as they followed the stream of Gryffindors up to the 7th floor. She started walking up towards the 5th floor, slowly. This was not good for her mental health at all. When she finally reached the portrait hole where the Heads' dorm lay she hesitated. Wait, she didn't have the password. How annoying. The portrait was one of a rather beautiful white stallion on a big field of grass. It looked up at her expectantly.

"Uhm, I don't have the password…" She told it. It just tilted its head and kept looking.

"Are you going to stand there all day Granger?" Draco appeared around a corner and glared at her. "We're supposed to decide on the password together. Just tell him our names and the password we're going to use. I couldn't care less what you choose." He said as he walked up to her.

Hermione smirked. "Fine! I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy. The password is 'Lioness'" The stallion nodded and the portrait swung open in front of them. Draco grunted and entered before Hermione. He was clearly discontent with her choice of password.

The common room was big and fancy with a cozy fire crackling in the hearth. Hermione stared at the beautiful walls and castle-ish details of the room. The colors were a mix between Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. (Surprisingly tastefully mixed) The room had three doors leading somewhere else. One said "D.M" and another "H.G" indicating those lead to their respective bedrooms. The third seemed to be the shared bathroom. Hermione opened the door to look, her jaw dropping to the floor at the sight. It looked amazing. It was exactly like a small version of the prefects' bathroom, except the colors were a bit different and the stained glass windows had stunning pictures of lions and snakes. Hermione almost squealed. There were no stalls with toilets like in the big bathroom but only one toilet and two sinks where all Draco's and Hermione's bath and toilet things had already been placed. This was a toilet which was to be used by one person at a time. Oh god…

When Hermione got out into the common room again Malfoy had already gone into his bedroom it seemed so Hermione decided it was time for her to check out her own. When she opened the door that said "H.G" she gasped. It was PERFECT! It wasn't too much but still pretty fancy the way she liked it. The colors where Gryffindor, of course, and along one of the walls stood a huge bookshelf filled with books. She also had a huge walk-in closet (like she'd EVER need that one eh?) and a cozy chair next to the window. When she looked out of it she could see the lake and the forbidden forest clearly. It was on the completely other side of the school than the Gryffindor dorms.

She then crashed down on her big bed and smiled happily. Okay, so this was great! If she'd have to live with Malfoy for the rest of the year at least this was the way to live. She quickly got ready for bed and crawled under the blankets. Yep, she might be able to get used to this. She though, and fell asleep.

**X-x-X**

**A/N:** So, first chapter up. What did you think? Hate? Love? Review please!


	2. A Potion Gone Wrong

**Chapter 2:** A potion gone wrong

Head Boy Draco Malfoy was walking impatiently back and forth in the common room he shared with the Head Girl. He had been doing so for about 20 minutes now and was getting more and more stressed by the minute. The Head Girl, Hermione Granger, had been occupying the bathroom for more than half an hour now. Whatever took her so long? Draco needed to get ready as well. It was the morning after their return to Hogwarts and their first day of school as 7th years. Therefore Draco wanted to look as presentable as possible. He had just about lost his temper for real when finally the bathroom door opened. He looked up at Hermione to give her a piece of his mind but stopped at the sight of her. She was standing in the doorway with hot steam coming up from behind her. She had a white fluffy towel wrapped around her slender body that still seemed a little damp from the shower and her wet brown hair fell down delicately around her face, framing her shocked expression and wide eyes as she looked back at him. She looked stunning and Draco almost forgot what he was going to say. He must've looked ridiculous.

"Oh." She said in surprise. She probably hadn't expected him to be right outside of the bathroom.

"Uh…" Draco was scrambling around in his head to find something to say. "Finally! Seriously, I know you're a mudblood and all but can't you have some respect for other people?" He hissed. "I need to use the bathroom as well!" Nice comeback, Draco! The look of surprise in Hermione's face changed into an annoyed glare.

"Well you could've just knocked and asked politely for me to hurry up a little." She said and clenched her fists.

"Like hell I'd need to be polite to the likes of you." He snarled and walked past her into the bathroom, catching the scent of her newly showered body as he did so. When he'd closed the door behind him he could hear her irritated groan. He sighed to himself. She had it coming to her, right? She could've spent less time in the bathroom and gotten dressed before heading out. Draco's heart pounded like crazy at the memory of how she'd looked. Why did she have this effect on him?

After a quick shower and some grooming, Draco rushed out of the bathroom and up to his bedroom. He was in a hurry to get down to the great hall. Damn Mudblood!

**X-x-X**

Hermione was furious. She had decided to try and be a bit nice to her new roommate. At least she had figured that showing him some politeness might cure his never ending rude behavior towards her, at least here, in their dorm. Why couldn't he at least have knocked?

She dried her hair quickly and smoothed it out as much as possible with a beauty spell. It worked pretty well to be honest as her hair now fell down in smooth curls rather than a bushy mess. She then grabbed her school uniform and put it on as neatly as possible. She heard someone rushing out of the bathroom and into the room next to hers. Malfoy seemed to be done in the showers. Impressive speed, yes?

Hermione gave herself one last look in the mirror, smiling at her reflection before heading down for breakfast in the great hall. She usually smiled at her mirror image every morning as to give herself some kind of positive boost for the day. It was an old habit… When she came down to the great hall she met up with her Gryffindor friends. Harry and Ron fussed about missing her in the common room and Ginny wanted all the details about Hermione's dorm. She explained the design of it to her friend, promising to let her see it someday. When Ginny asked her about Malfoy, Hermione just shrugged and shook it off. After all, they hadn't really been seeing each other that much yet.

Professor McGonagall went around the Gryffindor table, giving out schedules to all the students. When Hermione received her own, she got very depressed… First lesson of the week was double Potions together with the Slytherins and with their all-time favorite teacher Professor Snape. Harry and Ron had similar reactions as her, Harry sighing loudly and Ron shrieking quietly. Well, at least they were in it together.

Or so they thought…

"Today you will be working with a random person of my choice." Snape's intimidating voice sounded from the front of the class as he swept into the room, black robes swirling behind him.

The class responded with loud groans and sighs and Hermione almost died a bit inside at this. She had nothing against working on her own or with someone nice, but knowing Snape, that would not be the case.

"Neville Longbottom and Gregory Goyle" Small giggles were heard in the classroom as this was a very bad pairing. Hermione gave Neville a sad smile as to comfort him. Random my ass, she thought as Snape continued.

"Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini" Ron paled and gave Harry a look of pure horror.

"Lavender Brown and Vincent Crabbe" Lavender groaned loudly, showing how much she did NOT want this.

"Seamus Finnigan and Millicent Bulstrode"

"Harry Potter and Theodore Nott" Oddly enough Harry almost seemed a bit relieved.

"Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson" Pug-face Pansy snorted in a very rude manner.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, fitting as the two of them will have to work together for the rest of the year." Snape said and his eyes seemed to meet Hermione's with a glint of pure evil in them. Draco didn't say a thing.

Hermione was in some kind of undead state for the rest of the sorting (that took some time since there were more Gryffindors than Slytherins) She barely noticed when Zabini walked up to her and crossed his arms.

"You're sitting in my chair, Granger." He said and looked from Hermione to Ron (who was sitting next to her) Harry had already gone off to sit with Nott. Hermione looked up at him and gave him a small glare before rising from her seat and walk over to Malfoy. He glared at her and dropped his books on the bench in between Goyle and Zabini. This lesson would not be a pleasant one…

"You are now 7th graders and therefore you are expected to be able to achieve excellent results in brewing even the most difficult of potions…" Snape started when everyone had taken their seats. "Some of you might be skilled…" His eyes swept over the classroom. "…or just stubborn enough to actually do so." His eyes met Hermione's and she felt herself blush. He didn't think Hermione was skilled eh?

"However most of you will fail miserably…" He then said and turned around to the blackboard.

Ron turned around and shared a silent "He's a nightmare" with her.

"Today you will brew an advanced 'body swap potion' together with your new partners and you will try it out in the end of the lesson." Snape said while he scribbled down the ingredients on the blackboard. He then turned around and started out across his students.

"You will have to drink the potion even though you fail, so I'm expecting you to be serious about it." He said with another glint of pure evil in his eyes when he glanced over at Neville. "Begin."

Hermione got up from her seat and walked over to the shelves to get the ingredients. Harry was there with her in an instant to comfort her a bit in getting Malfoy. When she turned around with the ingredients, Draco was still sitting in his chair, not doing anything productive. Instead he played a bit with his wand and talked to Blaise. Hermione sighed and walked over to them.

"Why thanks a lot for taking out the cauldron and lighting the fire _Draco_! You're so helpful!" Hermione said and took the cauldron out herself. Draco laughed a bit together with Blaise and lit the fire with a flick of his wand.

"You're welcome, _Hermione_." He said.

"So, at least you'll be able to pass today Draco." Blaise said and wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione.

"I would even if I didn't have to work with the know-it-all mudblood!" Draco hissed.

"I'm sure you would, take these and slice them carefully with your silver blade." Hermione said and gave Draco the dried snake tongues. Draco looked at her with a baffled expression at first but took the knife and started slicing.

"Good job Drake, you're being such an obedient partner. I can really see why Dumbledore choose you two as heads." Blaise teased and turned his attention to Ron who was glaring daggers at him.

Draco seemed really annoyed for the rest of the lesson so Hermione tried to keep as quiet as possible, except when she gave him orders. He did as he was told anyway and turned out to be less annoying to work with than she'd thought. Probably because he kept his mouth shut… At the end of the lesson their potion had turned a lovely shade of blue and was now finished. Hermione was relieved she'd managed to make a good potion, especially since they'd have to drink it. Snape strode by and looked down into the cauldron. He looked at Draco and gave an approving nod before giving them each a goblet.

"But your DNA in the potion now and drink one small mouthful of the potion to swap bodies for one minute." Snape said.

Hermione pulled one single brown hair from her head and Draco one of his blonde ones. They then looked at each other with distaste before dropping their hairs into the potion. It sizzled a bit before once again returning to normal. They took a little of the potion in their goblets and put it to their mouths, but then, when the two of them were going to drink their potion a big explosion and Neville's shriek was heard from behind them before they were showered with a thick, hot and disgusting liquid. Both Draco and Hermione coughed and spat and screamed. All of Neville and Goyle's potion had sprayed over the two head students after some kind of horrible mistake made by the two boys. Hermione quickly cleaned herself off and spun around.

"WHAT was that? What did you two DO?" She shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry Hermione! I think dropped my pen in the potion, that's why it exploded... I think…" Neville stammered and looked really sad. Goyle just stared at the cauldron like an idiot.

"GET THIS STUFF OFF OF ME THIS VERY INSTANT!" Draco yelled and spat. He'd dropped his wand and was unable to clean himself. Before Hermione got to it however, Snape had cleaned Draco with an aggressive flick of his wand and a death glare fixed on Neville.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for this horrible excuse of a potion." Snape said and turned around. "Dismissed for today."

The students quickly cleaned off everything and practically ran out of the classroom. Hermione met up with Harry and Ron outside of the classroom. They looked just as exhausted and displeased as she felt.

"I take it your lesson was just as good as mine then?" Hermione asked when she saw Ron's sour expression.

"Worse…" He said and looked away.

"Ron, Hermione had to work with Malfoy AND got an entire cauldron of potion over her." Harry said with an amused laughter.

"At least that resulted in us not having to drink the potion, right?" Hermione said and put her hands to her hips. "It was pretty close though."

"Didn't you get some of Neville's potion on your mouth? Seemed like it since you spat like crazy." Lavender asked as she walked by. Her amused tone irritated Hermione.

"I did… but as you said, I spat it out and if there would have been any effects of the potion they would have been apparent already." Hermione said with an annoyed tone. Lavender giggled and rolled her eyes before leaving them behind.

"So why did your lesson suck so much Ron?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. Ron looked at him and then at Hermione with a neutral expression.

"Zabini's got a bad mouth." Ron mumbled and looked away, making it very clear they would not be able to make him say anything else.

Instead they started talking about the new teacher in Defense of the dark arts who had been presented to them yesterday during the feast and quickly forgot about the horrible first lesson. Well, at least Harry and Ron seemed to have forgotten it, Hermione however still felt tired and irritated. The day was practically destroyed for Hermione now. It had been a very good way to loose motivation for studies… But Hermione Granger was one of the best students the school had ever seen so of course she'd keep holding her head high, answer questions and take notes all day even though she'd much rather just sleep, forever. During dinner she was starting to feel really tired and a bit nauseous. Somehow this day was taking a bigger toll on her than she'd ever imagined.

"… And the potion looked more like tar than a body-swap potion!"

Lavender was retelling the story from this morning for the 100th time today and Hermione had to concentrate very hard not to yell for her to shut up. The Gryffindors sitting nearby laughed and patted Hermione's shoulder jokingly.

"Leave her alone you guys? Can't you see Hermione's not feeling very well?" Ginny suddenly snapped and glared at Lavender. God bless Ginny…

"Thank you Ginny, if you don't mind I think I'll go back to my dorm now. I don't know why but I'm exhausted." Hermione smiled weakly at Ginny.

"Of course not, goodnight 'Mione!" Ginny said and waved her off. Ron and Harry didn't notice her going because they were busy talking about something else with a 5th year Hermione didn't know the name of. Not that she cared, she just wanted to sleep.

**X-x-X**

Draco yawned loudly and rubbed one of his eyes discretely so that no one would notice his moment of weakness during dinner. Somehow he'd been feeling really tired all day, ever since he had to work with mudblood Granger during potions his health had been questionable. She'd probably infected him with some kind of mudblood germs. He smiled at the thought which were just plain stupid, but it was true that he was feeling rather bad and that he suspected her being the reason for it.

"How are you doing Drake?" Blaise teased and put the glass of pumpkin juice to his mouth.

"I'm doing fine." Draco said coldly and suppressed another yawn.

"Aaaaw I don't believe you Drakie! You look a little pale hun." Pansy said and touched his forhead. Draco shook her off with a glare.

"Come on Pans, Draco always looks pale…" Blaise said and snickered.

"I'll go up to my dorm now." Draco said through gritted teeth and rose from his seat quickly. He didn't have the energy for his friends right now.

He hurried out of the dining hall, ignoring Pansy's whining about him not having eaten enough food and started walking up the stair towards the head's dorm. He coughed a bit and rubbed his eyes again. What was this about? Draco was never sick, it was absurd.

He finally reached the dorm and mumbled the horrible password to the horse in the painting. He promised himself never EVER to let Hermione choose password EVER again. Damn Gryffindor mudblood… When he got inside Hermione was sitting in the sofa with her head buried in her hands. She seemed just as worn out as Draco. He KNEW it, she'd infected him!

"So YOU'RE the reason I've been feeling of today, Granger." Draco hissed at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said and looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Obviously you're sick, that's what I mean." Draco said awkwardly.

Hermione didn't look at him again; she just sighed, got up from her seat in the sofa and walked straight up to her room without saying anything. Draco was left glaring at the closed door that said "H.G" for almost a minute before realizing he was feeling really faint. He needed sleep, NOW.

He somehow managed to brush his teeth, get into his room and change out of his clothes before collapsing onto his bed. The last thing he managed to think before falling into a deep and dream free slumber was that something was horribly wrong.

And man was he right…

**X-x-X**

**A/N:** 2nd chap up, huhuhu! I know, this one might be a bit lame but the action starts in the next one. You probably already see where this is going eh? Yeah, and it's gonna be good!

Review please! :D


	3. Not Mine!

**A/N: **Yeah, I am having both internet problems and issues with this site being a b*tch. + SUMMER! (Who sits at the computer during the summer, really?) Well, most people, but not as often as one would during the winter… right? Sorry it's taking time between the chapters. They will all be up eventually ^^  
>+ I ain't posting chapters without getting' dem reviews first! ;)<p>

**X-x-X**

**Chapter 3:** NOT MINE!

Draco was having bad dreams. He spun around like crazy in his bed and didn't seem to be getting any peace at all. Eventually, after hours of restless sleep, Draco seemed to be waking up. He scratched his head and opened his eyes slowly as he realized… That was not his hair… He traced his fingers down from his head and to his face… That certainly was _not_ his face… Panicking, he put the other hand on his stomach and after realizing this could not be his either he quickly slid his hand up his torso and…

**DEFINITLEY NOT HIS**!

Draco yelped and threw the blanket on the floor, revealing his body to him. Draco screamed… a low and very girly scream that would surely wake the entire castle up. This was not his body!

**X-x-X**

_Hermione dreamed about walking around in a big house… or it looked more like some kind of castle, or perhaps a mansion. A blonde woman came up to her and hugged her gently before turning away. She wanted her to follow. Hermione followed the woman into a big room. There Hermione saw a blonde man, a man she knew she should not be near… The dream was fuzzy so she couldn't really see the man, but she knew that if she didn't run now something bad would happen…_

Hermione's eyes shot open with a start. The dream had scared her, maybe more than it should have. That dream must've had to do with all the time she'd been spending with Draco… How annoying… Just as she thought about it, she realized something was wrong with her room. It seemed darker… and unfamiliar. She sat up slowly. Her entire body hurt for some reason. And as she looked down upon herself, Hermione got the biggest shock of her life so far. Instead of her female features which had been clad in a pretty tasteless nightgown the last time she saw it, this was a rather naked, rather hot and rather UNFAMILIAR male chest. She swallowed hard, unable to scream. What the hell was this magic?

Hermione swung her legs out of the bed and got up quickly; glad her body was wearing boxers. She then looked around the room. It was very similar to her own, except this one came in black, green and silver… and the bookshelves were nowhere to be seen. Hermione shut her eyes and sent a silent prayer this was not the room she thought it was. When she opened them again however, and saw the long hawthorn wand lying on the bedside table, she realized how bad this actually was. Hermione sighed deeply and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Draco Malfoy was staring back at her, looking scared, tired and shocked at the same time. This was SO not good!

A scream was heard from the room next door. Hermione recognized her own voice and the realization struck her like a lightning bolt. The potion from yesterday! They had been drenched in Neville's potion while drinking their own. (Or at least Hermione could've sworn it had at least touched their lips) They had changed bodies during the night due to that. Not that she understood very much of it, but that must've been the case. Hermione ran out of Draco's room and into the room next door from where she'd heard the scream.

As she'd expected, inside of her room stood one ragged looking Hermione in front of the mirror, looking like her entire world had fallen apart. Their eyes met and… the Hermione standing in front of the mirror looked as if she was going to scream again.

"DON'T scream Malfoy!" Hermione hissed and jumped at her voice. She'd really sounded like Draco. Draco stared at her in disbelief as she continued. "It's JUST the potion. I think it's some kind of side effect or something, you know, from the potion yesterday… Neville's potion. Don't worry. We'll be back to normal in no time." Draco seemed to be calming down slightly.

"W-when exactly will we be back to normal?" He asked with Hermione's voice and stared into the mirror with disbelief and possibly, disgust.

"I don't know! We must speak to Dumbledore as fast as possible." Hermione's brain was working like crazy. What could have happened? She knew the theory for body-swap potions but she couldn't be sure what was going on, exactly.

"Forget it mudblood, if we're to speak to anyone it's got to be Professor Snape! HE'S the potions master." Draco hissed and displayed a rather unpleasant expression in Hermione's face.

"Snape? Are you CRAZY? He's not exactly the supportive and helpful kind you know." Hermione hissed, once again sounding a lot like Malfoy. Of course she would though… actually _having_ Malfoy's voice and all…

"He'll help me at least. I couldn't care less about you." Draco sneered and crossed his arms over his chest, but then quickly dropped them again as he realized exactly what kind of chest he'd been hugging.

Hermione sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. They really couldn't afford arguing like this. "Look, Malfoy… I know this sucks and all but we REALLY have to try and deal with it." Draco looked as if he was going to say something but Hermione interrupted him.  
>"Fine! Just… FINE… Let's meet up with Professor Snape as quickly as possible. Okay?" Draco nodded slowly.<p>

"What… what about… uhm…" Draco seemed uncharacteristically awkward as he gestured to the both of them, making Hermione realize she was still only wearing boxers. Hermione swallowed hard.

"We'll have to change, of course…" She said with a shaky voice. Then, she blushed.

"Oooh no! No no no no NO Granger! Do not, and I repeat _NOT_ blush!" Draco exclaimed, sounding mortified. "Malfoys don't blush." He facepalmed and Hermione could swear his jaw twitched a bit in anger. Or… well HER jaw that is…

"Well!" Hermione started. "You can't go around pretending to be some angry aristocratic asshole then. Grangers aren't assholes." Hermione mimicked Draco.

Draco didn't say anything at that. Instead, he looked at Hermione's watch and gasped. "Seriously, if we're going to get down to the great hall for breakfast then we'll have to hurry, Granger." He was right! What were they supposed to do? They'd have to change into something more… appropriate…

"Uhm… Okay Mal-Draco. Listen. We're going to have to change our clothes." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. So here's the deal. I go into your room and change, you stay here… and change… and then we meet in the common room in ten minutes. Okay?"

Draco raised one eyebrow at her.

"No looking, no touching, no nothing. Understood?" Hermione added at that, as to answer him. And at that she could have sworn she saw Malfoy's cheeks (Hermione's cheeks that is.) turn a little pink.

"Like I'd ever want to lay hands on a filthy mudblood body like yours!" Malfoy snapped and clenched his fists. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Ten minutes." She said and walked out of the door feeling if just a little worried about leaving her body to him.

**X-x-X**

Draco glared at the door again where Hermione had disappeared just a second ago… Did she REALLY expect him NOT to look? Maybe she did, she was a prude after all. No… actually she might expect it because Draco was supposed to hate her guts, including her body. Thing was however, Draco did not hate her body. He actually kind of liked it. Not that he'd seen very much of it… But the only thing that Draco really disliked abut Hermione was her blood status and personality. Two very important things, of course.

He slowly pulled the nightgown off and let it fall to the floor while looking into the mirror… Or perhaps "gawking" would've been a better word. She looked amazing! Draco had never gotten a very clear shot of what her body looked like. Not even yesterday when he'd seen her wrapped in a towel. The towel had been fluffy so the only thing he'd actually seen was the legs and her shoulders. He already knew she was short, 1.55m perhaps, and that she had great legs. However he hadn't expected her to look quite this sexy. Her slender body had curves in all the right places. Where had she been hiding those tits? Her skin was tanned by the sun and it almost shone in the light that came from the windows.

Somehow he managed to contain himself as much as to tear his eyes away from the mirror and NOT touch his (her) body. Instead he went to look for clothes. He didn't have to look for very long because they were already lying in a perfectly neat pile near the bed. He rolled his eyes at the unfitting clothes. They were too big for her. This would have to be fixed. He picked up the bra and stared at it for a while. To his surprise, the bra looked very nice.

"White lace eh Granger? Who would've known?" He thought and quickly put it on. (Draco was an experienced man, so of course he knew how to handle bras, even if putting them on was more annoying than taking them off… especially since he'd never done it on himself.) The panties were slightly boring but still fitted the bra well so he slid them on quickly, careful as to not touch any interesting parts of his body. He only contained himself because he didn't have very much time and didn't want to be caught by Hermione while doing something odd to her body. He'd rather die. When he'd finally gotten dressed completely he reached for Hermione's wand and flicked it at himself with a grin. Much better! He looked at himself in the mirror again; the only thing that was off was the hair. It was rather messy… Hermione usually managed it somehow but Draco didn't know how. Oh well. Draco picked up Hermione's schoolbag and walked out of the door with a smirk.

Hermione hadn't come down yet but it had only been… well, 7 minutes, so he'd have to wait for her… Idiotic mudblood…

"Granger! I's been ten minutes now!" Draco yelled after getting tired of waiting.

A muffled "I know!" came from his room and then she rushed out of there with Draco's bag over her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I got caught up reading your ridiculous Defense against the dark arts notes." She said with a very Malfoy-ish smirk but then, her jaw dropped.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CLOTHES?" She yelled.

"Just made them fit a bit better. It looks much less gross like this." Draco said in a bored tone.

"You look ridiculous Malfoy! That's not FITTING. The skirt is WAY too short and the blouse is too tight. Honestly!" She sounded tired and depressed as she said it.

"YOU look ridiculous!" He exclaimed and walked up to her. His school uniform had never been neater. "You can't go down there looking like that! At least I didn't dress you up to look dorky."

"No, you made me look like a slut instead…" Hermione said grumpily as Draco loosened her tie and pulled her shirt up from her pants in aggressive movements.

"Ever seen Pansy? THAT'S slut, Granger. This, this is just GIRL." Draco hissed with Hermione's light voice, not sounding very intimidating at all.

"Fine, I do not have the energy to argue with you." Hermione snapped and crossed her arms.

"Good." Draco smirked.

"So here's the deal, Malfoy. We're to go down to the great hall. No one can know about us switching bodies until we're back to normal. I don't even want to think of all the bad stuff that might happen otherwise…" Hermione said.

"Okay, then you better not embarrass me, mudblood!" Draco hissed.

"Likewise, pureblood." Hermione hissed back. "We'll have to try and act like the other. I'll pretend to be you and you'll pretend to be me so that no one can question us." She continued.

"And then we talk to professor Snape as fast as possible. As fast as any of us gets the chance, that is." Draco filled in and Hermione nodded in agreement. Maybe working together this year wouldn't be so hard after all.

**X-x-X**

The two of them spent the next five minutes trying to teach each other how to walk, talk and what not to do. Hermione then fixed Draco's hair so that it would look somewhat presentable and then they walked out of the common room, heading for the great hall.

Well outside of the portrait however, stood Blaise Zabini looking bored and out of place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco exclaimed. Blaise just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Hermione noted how his eyes traveled over Draco's body.

"I was going to go get Draco but then I realized I don't know the password, so I figured I'd just wait for him." He said, seeming unsure of how to act being asked such a direct question. At least he wasn't rude.

"Uh, yeah we got caught up bickering over the bathroom again." Hermione mumbled and glared at Draco, sending a silent "Shut UP!" to him, that looked to Blaise like she was glaring at "The stupid mudblood who always spends too much time in the showers."

"Haha, whatever Drake, let's go." Blaise said and turned around to walk away. He then turned his head and looked at Draco. "Looking good, Granger." He said with a smirk. Draco glared back at him and Hermione tried not to giggle.

Hermione and Blaise walked down to the great hall together. She didn't have a choice but to leave Draco behind, after all… Hermione would've never gone down to the great hall together with Draco Malfoy.

"So, how've you been?" Blaise asked. "'She killing you yet?" Blaise seemed very amused and Hermione figured Draco must've complained quite a lot.

"I'll live through it. It's not like I actually have to mingle with Granger." She drawled, trying to sound like Draco. She also figured she'd refer from saying "mudblood"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Well, did you see her today? Damn, who would've thought some smaller, more fitting clothes would make her look so much better?" He waggled his eyebrow at Hermione.

"Who would've thought…" Hermione said, sounding disgusted.

"Oh Drake, come on man. I know just as well as you that you think she's hot." Blaise teased. He must be joking.

"I do NOT think she's hot Blaise! Believe me, I hate her guts." Hermione said, trying to sound normal.

"You hate her indeed, and want her." Blaise snickered and jumped as Hermione tried to punch him. Did Draco have to put up with such bullshit every day?

When they came down to the great hall Hermione found herself getting nervous. What if they'd see through her! She'd have to sit next to Draco's friends. They arrived at the Slytherin table and Hermione sat down next to Crabbe. At least he wouldn't figure anything out. Blaise sat down on his other side and grabbed a sandwich.

"Good morning Drakie!" Pansy chimed from across the table, sending Hermione a wink. Hermione's eye twitched at Pansy's tone.

"Mornin'…" She answered, sounding bored and uninterested. Then, suddenly Blaise perked up, poking Nott's side.

"Look, there's Granger." He whispered and they all looked over at the entrance of the great hall. Draco was walking towards the Gryffindor table with long confident steps, his skirt bobbing dangerously. A lot of people seemed to be staring at him. Oh god…

"Daaamn!" Nott whispered to Hermione. "The mudblood's looking delicious today." Hermione felt her face grow hot as she glared at Theodore.

"She's NOT hot! I can't believe you're looking at her like that!" Hermione growled.

**(Translation: I don't usually wear those clothes but right now you are disgusting for liking it!)**

"Come on Drake, I'm ready to overlook the fact that she's a mudblood just for one night." Blaise said and licked his lips. "No need getting so frustrated. You don't have to worry about a thing. Well, except we're all expecting you to do her, of course."

Hermione was just about to yell at Blaise when Pansy cut in.

"Shut it you guys. You are being disgusting. She's nothing but a filthy, ugly know-it-all mudblood and Draco seems to be the only one who understands that." She was speaking in a low, angry voice and if it hadn't been for all the insults aimed towards Hermione herself, she would've actually been a tiny bit grateful to the witch.

"Are you feeling better today hun?" Pansy then added looking at Hermione, as to change subject, and she actually seemed concerned.

"Well… the headache's gone…" Hermione said, thinking how she did NOT feel better today after all. Sure, no headache and no feeling tired… but then AGAIN she was stuck in Draco Malfoy's body… and that sucked, a lot.

"Aaaw that's wonderful! What a relief. I mean, you'll need it cuz we're going to have to stand the Gryffindors this morning as well." Pansy fuzzed. And she was right. First lesson of the day for both Slytherin and Gryffindor was Defense against the darks arts… Today that was a good thing though for she'd be able to keep an eye on Draco. He was probably embarrassing her to no end back at the Gryffindor table right now.

**X-x-X**

Draco entered the great hall with an air of confidence. Hermione usually didn't attract very much attention but today was different. Draco felt how most of the room was staring at him as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. He snuck a quick glance over at the Slytherin table and his friends. Hah, oh yes, Theodore and Blaise was staring. Damn buffoons. Hermione looked irritated. Then, he realized they'd probably be saying a lot of weird things to Hermione… But then again, they were mostly disguising it as teasing… Maybe Hermione wouldn't suspect Draco of actually being attracted to her, for real. He couldn't help feeling worried though and when he reached the table his air of confidence had kind of evaporated.

"Good morning 'Mione." Weasley said with wide eyes and looked over all pathetic. He was ogling him… Disgusting!

"Yeah, Morning Hermione… Uhm… you look nice." Potter then added. Draco hated being given compliments by these people. But then again, what had he been expecting? Of course Potter and Weasley thought of Hermione as a girl.

"Good morning." He said and smiled at them, trying to be as friendly and Hermione-ish as possible. It really grossed him out.

"SO!" The she-Weasley said and startled Draco. "How's it going Head Girl?" She was so perky. Draco didn't really know what to say.

"Uhm, well I guess it's going pretty okay. I mean we haven't really been doing very much yet." Draco said and realized he'd forgotten to patrol the corridors yesterday… damn it.

"Hmm I see." Ginny said and smiled. "But the meeting with us prefects is tomorrow right? We're probably going to get started for real after that. I hope Malfoy won't let you do all the annoying stuff." She looked concerned. "Please tell me if he's giving you a hard time." She said.

"I think it's fine. He's probably going to help me, when I ask for it…" Draco said through gritted teeth, thinking it was annoying that they thought of him as a lazy asshole. Of course he'd do his job, but being nice to the mudblood had nothing to do with being head boy. Ginny looked at him with an odd expression before looking away, seeming deep in thought.

"He's hot though, you've got to give him that." She said and smirked. Draco was caught by surprise again. Of course he knew he looked good, but not that the She-Weasley and Hermione would openly admit it.

"I guess." He said trying to sound unmoved but he felt just the tiniest bit happy inside. Ginny just looked at him with that odd smile of hers again before diving straight into a conversation with Harry. Draco felt a bit awkward at this, but ignored the feeling. Instead he looked over at Hermione. Nothing looked suspicious about what she was doing. He noticed however how both Hermione and Blaise kept glancing up at him now and then. He was going to have to talk to Blaise as fast as he got back into his own body. Until then he'd just have to endure this and talk to Professor Snape as quickly as possible.

**X-x-X**

**A/N:** FIRST and for all…to rid of any confusion "Draco" and everything that is "Draco's" is from now on "Hermione's"  
>So "Draco looked at Hermione with confusion written all over his face."<p>

Of COURSE means that to everyone else it seems like Hermione is looking Draco with confusion written all over her face. Because… well from now on they have swapped bodies.

Oh well, hope this didn't turn you off completely. ^^

Awkwardness and unpleasant situations next as we continue our story~

Everyone Review please! Can't be that hard to send a lil' comment!


	4. This Means WAR

**Chapter 4: **This means WAR

"So if you could JUST invite me and Blaise to the head's dorms after school it'd be_ awesome_!"

Theodore Nott had been nagging Hermione about being invited ever since they left the great hall ten minutes ago. They had almost arrived at the classroom by now and Hermione didn't think she would be able to stand it very much longer.

"I'll be busy tonight so just bugger off would you?" She said (For the fifth time) in an irritated tone.

"Busy doing what?" Pansy squeezed herself in between Theodore and Hermione, smiling up at her like a dog in heat.

"Busy doing Granger, of course." Blaise said before Hermione could answer Pansy. "Oh Nott, our attraction to the little Gryffindor will never be more than a one sided, hopeless struggle." He said trying to sound as dramatic as possible. Hermione gritted her teeth… They had been at this topic for way too long now. Hermione did _not_ like the attention.

When they entered the classroom Hermione saw Draco, Harry and Ron sitting together in the back. She wondered if Draco was managing. He'd probably already given himself away by being rude. The Slytherins (And Hermione) took a seat in the back as well. Hermione for once thought this was good. She'd be able to keep an eye on Draco, as she'd already figured. Blaise seemed unusually interested in doing the same though, which irritated Hermione to no end… Come ON, how could a couple of sizes smaller clothes make people suddenly give her so much attention? She didn't look very special anyways… EVERYONE had their clothes actually FIT them. Why was it such a big deal Hermione now looked like everyone else? Draco had screwed everything up…

A note came flying from nowhere, landing in front of her. She rolled her eyes and unfolded it quickly.

_Don't raise your hand. Or else_.

Hermione had to struggle not to burst out into fits of laughter. Did Draco REALLY not want her to raise her hand in class so much he'd have to add a terrifying "or else" in the end? Lovely! She turned the note around and scribbled a quick answer before sending it back with a smirk.

_Make your friends stop staring at me. OR ELSE_

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed at her from across the classroom when he got the note back.

"Please save all your conversations until after class!" A voice boomed from the entrance of the classroom. The new professor strode in quickly, his black robes billowing after him much like Professor Snape's usually did. He was (If she had to be completely honest) drop dead gorgeous. He had shoulder length brown hair and a piercing gaze. He'd graduated pretty recently. Being 20 he was the youngest person to teach at Hogwarts School in a very long time. Not centuries, but at least 30 years. Hermione had recognized him during the feast. She'd seen him together with Cedric Diggory a lot in their 4th year.

Cedric had died in the hands of Lord Voldemort the night he arose once again. Harry had been there to witness it all. Hermione shuddered at the thought. Bad memories from the past were not what she should be concentrating on right now.

"Even… the ones you tend to write down and send all through the classroom." The professor continued, looking at Hermione and Draco. Great, he'd seen it. "I expect you to give me your fullest attention in this classroom." He sounded harsh and cold.

"… AND, I expect you to stop looking at me like you just peed your pants. I'm quite harmless once you get to know me, and trust me, you will." His tone suddenly changed into one of humor and some of the people in class started giggling awkwardly. What startled Hermione a bit was that he seemed to be looking straight at Draco when he said the last. Maybe that was just her imagination running wild, but it still made her stomach feel bad.

"I am Professor John Turpin. It is very nice to meet you all." He said with a smile and began his lecture.

**X-x-X**

Draco was BORED. The lesson had only been going on for 20 minutes but he already felt like he'd rather die than sit her any longer. The professor was an old Hufflepuff student and a mudblood. Draco's father had been complaining about Dumbledore's choice of professors ever since Draco had entered Hogwarts and this year had not been any different.

He didn't really pay very much attention to what Turpin was saying actually. He didn't find it interesting at all… Hermione on the other hand looked VERY interested. She was staring at the professor, taking notes and being very much NOT like Draco usually was. It irritated him to no end but John Turpin seemed to know exactly what was going on in his classroom so he couldn't take the chance of sending her another note. Turpin even noticed when Pansy tried to touch Hermione's leg in inappropriate ways. Draco had really tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it.

What if it had been him and Hermione sitting there instead of Pansy and Hermione. They would probably be bickering all the time about small things. Draco would tease Hermione and call her things while Hermione would glare at him and give him small smartass retorts that would make him mad. He kind of thought it sounded funny. If they had been alone then maybe Draco could even manage to make her blush.

"…And if Miss Granger could just stop looking at Mr Malfoy and answer the question…"

Draco snapped out of his daydreaming. The entire class was looking at him, giggling. Professor Turpin had asked him a question? Uh oh! Everyone had caught him staring at Hermione. Draco felt like dying… or sinking through the floor… Then he saw Hermione looking like she wanted to rip him to pieces and realized it had actually looked like HERMIONE was staring at HIM. Suddenly things didn't suck so much after all. He almost smiled when he looked up at John Turpin.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was too absorbed by _Draco'_s handsome features to hear what you said. Could you please repeat the question Professor?" He said, making his voice as sweet as he could possibly muster. He actually made it sound really sarcastic, but the effect was the same. The entire class started giggling even more. The Slytherins seemed really amused and Draco just KNEW Hermione would have a really sucky day. Hell YEAH! The professor looked at him without showing any expression whatsoever. Possibly a bit of disbelief and amusement, but he kept his face pretty straight.

"Oh I asked you if you knew any examples of simple wandless protection spells, Miss Granger." He then said, crossing his arms and shifting his weight over to the other leg.

"Oh… Uhm… well…" Draco mumbled. He didn't really know any just like that. "I'm afraid I actually don't remember any right now, Professor." The class gasped. HERMIONE didn't know the answer to a question? Draco cheered inside at first, but then he realized Ron and Harry were staring at him in disbelief… MAYBE it had not been a very good idea to act so… out of character…

"Too bad then, Miss Granger… Maybe next time you can remember to focus on the lesson instead of being_ "absorbed by Mr Malfoy" _" He said with an amused grin.

Draco didn't answer so Turpin went on with his lesson. Ron and Harry tried to ask him what the hell had been going on there but he ignored them. Instead he kept looking down into his notebook, taking notes and smiling to himself. He could feel Hermione's death glare all through the rest of the lesson. It pleased him, a lot.

"WHAT in the name of Merlin's dirty boxers was that Mione?" Weasley exclaimed as fast as the lesson ended and people started fleeing from the classroom.

"I'll have to agree with Ron, Hermione. What the hell were you thinking?" Potter said and looked at Draco like he was some kind of freak.

"Don't worry. I know I made a fool out of myself but I really couldn't remember the answer. I'm just human! Besides, Draco kept saying a lot of hurtful things and I was fantasizing about how I would be able to get back at him. Hence the staring…" Draco blurted out without thinking. Harry and Ron nodded in some kind of understanding.

"Besides, his Slytherin friends are sure to give him a lot of crap about that. Come on, did you see the way they were looking at me today? The fact that I said such a thing about Draco (who hates me more than anyone…) It… well It means… Just trust me when I say they are going to kill him with their teasing."

"Do you mean the way they were looking at your new clothes?" Weasley said, sounding irritated.

"They're still my old clothes, Ronald. But yes I guess they finally see I'm a girl as well. And it confuses them!" Draco was amazed of how much he sounded like Hermione.

"They might think you're a… well… you know. Hermione... When you say things like that people might misunderstand you." Potter mumbled, sounding unsure of himself.

"Yeah! No offence Hermione but you show up here today with those clothes and say things like that about _Malfoy_. People will think you're a slut!" Ron was getting on Draco's last nerve.

"RON! Look at all the other girls. I don't look ANY different from any of them. My skirt is just as long as any other girl's, if not a bit longer. I am not dressing like a skank just because I finally decided to wear clothes that FIT rather than two sizes too big." Draco hissed at Hermione's so called friends.

"She's actually right you know, Ron." Harry said carefully. Ron just grunted and turned around to walk away. Such JEALOUSY! Draco thought. Stupid redheaded idiot!

"In any way Hermione, be careful what you say. The Slytherins might start saying even more horrible things about you even though they are not true." Harry said and they started walking out of the classroom when suddenly Blaise walked in on them. Harry and Ron seemed startled.

"To answer your question, Gryffindors… Yes, I heard it all and No, I am not here to pick a fight. Draco asked me to get Granger. It was something about an appointment with Professor Snape." Blaise said, sounding bored and uninterested.

"Like hell we're going to let you take Hermione away without us!" Ron yelled.

"It's OKAY Weasel! I'm not going to rape her or anything like that. Even if you seem to think I would ever touch her." Blaise had absolutely overheard it all and something in his voice sounded wrong as he spoke. Draco knew Blaise very well, something he'd said there had not been honest.

"Yes, it's okay indeed. I actually do have an appointment with Professor Snape. I'll be back as fast as I'm done." Draco said, in a slightly rude manner.

"Good! Let's go, Granger." Blaise said and turned around. Draco followed without a word. They walked for a little while in silence before Blaise finally spoke. Not that Draco wanted his friend to speak…

"You know Weasley's probably just being a jealous git right? You're dressed just like everyone else with the right size clothes." Blaise said, sounding uncharacteristically kind. "I guess it's a combination between the sudden change and they fact that you look better than anyone ever have in a school uniform that makes some people say you're a slut, and stare at you for that matter." Draco couldn't believe Blaise would actually say something like that to mudblood Granger! What the HELL?

"Why that was awfully KIND of you, Zabini. How come you're not calling me a mudblood and being your usual self?" Draco hissed, trying to sound like Hermione when she was pissed. Blaise looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't remember ever calling you a mudblood… in your presence, Granger." He said, sounding confused. Draco hesitated for a second, realizing Blaise very seldom called Hermione a mudblood even in private. How odd. "Actually, I rarely say anything to you at all. You know, I'm actually a very kind Slytherin." He grinned.

"Whatever…" Draco said grumpily.

"How funny! I got away with complimenting you twice today and you're not even going to zap me with some kind of spell." Blaise laughed. Draco didn't answer. He just ignored his friend's stupid attempts at hooking up with the mudblood. Stupid idiot…

When they finally got to Snape's office Draco walked in without even looking at Blaise. He could sense the stupid amused grin that played in the Italian's face as he closed the door behind him and looked up at Snape and Hermione, both looking rather irritated at seeing him.

"Mr Malfoy said you two needed to talk to me, so now when you are both here, would you mind…" Snape looked from Hermione to Draco. "…telling me what is going on?" Draco had always found Snape rather intimidating.

"Well you see Professor, yesterday during your lesson Draco…" Snape raised an eyebrow at Hermione referring to Draco as Draco. "…and I were showered in a potion that had been…"

"Messed up. Terribly." Draco filled in.

"Exactly…" Hermione said, shooting him a glace. "We didn't think anything would happen… but it seems like we've kind of… changed… overnight." Hermione seemed awkward.

"What she meant to say is that we've switched bodies and it fucking sucks, Professor." Draco drawled.

Snape stared at the two of them in disbelief for a couple of seconds before opening his mouth.

"Did you consume any of the potion?" He then asked.

"I don't think we did, Professor. The potion we brewed ourselves may have touched my lips but I did not actually swallow any." Hermione said.

"Same…" Draco agreed.

"Very strange…" Snape said to himself and turned around.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then at Snape. That didn't sound very good. Not good at all actually. Snape grunted and turned to face them again.

"I believe… You two will have to stay like this for a while…" He said seeing the horror in their faces.

"WHAT? You can't say that! There must be a way to fix this Professor!" Draco exclaimed.

"What happened to us? Please tell us." Hermione begged.

Snape started pacing around the room, correcting his robes before he spoke, probably trying to buy time. "You seem to have been affected by the horrible… concoction Longbottom made in ways very unusual." He started. "I have read about it before but I never expected it to happen to any of my students. The potion you made was unmistakably good, perfect in fact. It would not have had this effect, as in; it would not have lasted for this long unless you had some kind of… reinforcement… so to speak."

"Reinforcement, professor?" Hermione asked.

"Such as a remarkably strong relationship and/or another potion." He said, matter-of-factly. "And you had both… The potion Longbottom made must have strengthened the effect of your potion just as your relationship to each other did."

"Granger and I do not have any kind of relationship!" Draco growled.

"You do, and it involves strong feelings." Snape glared at Draco in a _don't-try-to-outsmart-me_ kind of way.

"Of hate, professor." Draco cut in, totally desperate in making this sure.

"Of course Mr Malfoy." Snape said coldly. "The point is you are stuck like this for as long as it takes me to brew an antidote." He finished.

"But Professor, we never actually drank the potion." Hermione said, sounding confused.

"No, that is what is so unusual. You took in both your and Longbottom's potion through your skin. It only happens when the reinforcements are so strong it makes the body desperate for the potion. Which means, your _hate_ for each other made your bodies suck up those potions like you never wanted anything else than changing into the other." Snape sounded rather amused. "You two have an unusual connection. The antidote will be finished in a week, if I hurry."

Hermione and Draco kind of wanted to drop dead then and there. One ENTIRE week? They would NEVER survive that.

"I will inform Dumbledore about this but you two should try not to spread it. The consequences might not be of your preference." Snape looked at Draco when he said this. "You will have to try and act as one another this week no matter how much this displeases you. Dismissed." He said and opened the door to let them out.

When Snape had closed the door after them Hermione turned to Draco.

"You will not embarrass me or make a fool out of me one more time. Understood?" She looked pissed, VERY pissed.

"Uh, whatever… Just make some kind of excuse of what happened this morning and everything will be fine." Draco said and walked away from her.

**X-x-X**

Hermione couldn't BELIEVE what a bad day this had been! First it was the entire _switch-bodies-with-big-nemesis _thing, and then Draco had made her look like an utter fool in front of the entire class this morning. He'd embarrassed her pretty bad and made Professor Turpin doubt Hermione's skills. After that she had found out that she'd have to be stuck in Draco's body for another 7days and that she could not let anyone know… And it had only been a couple of hours… Hermione wanted to sleep, forever.

"Hiya Draco! How'd it go? Theo and Blaise asked simultaneously when she entered the classroom. They had double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and she was sitting on her desk in her cat form, glaring out upon the students.

"Fine I guess. It was about what happened during the lesson…" Hermione mumbled, improvising.

"Oh? You mean the deal with Granger drooling over you and acting totally out of character and totally smexy in class?" Theodore grinned. Blaise waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Smexy, no. Irritating and fucking embarrassing, yes. Looks like she'd been affected by some kind of love potion… It wasn't very strong, but strong enough to fuck with her mind a little. It should be over now." She said, cussing like she liked it, which she did not.

"Love potion? Oh that's sweet Draco! Give her some Theo-potion next time would you!" Theodore laughed out loud. "I would love having her stare at me all day."

"Don't forget me! She dissed me before when I tried to be nice to her. She seemed to think I've been calling her mudblood a lot." Blaise grinned.

"Awww how mean of her. Blaise would NEVER say anything like that in her presence." Theodore teased.

"Could you two just please stop talking about her? It's disturbing…" Hermione sighed and pulled out Draco's textbooks.

"Why not? Jealous?" Blaise nudged her playfully.

"Will you just shut up about her if I invite you into our dorms this afternoon?" Hermione snapped at them and watched with irritation as their grins grew wider.

"DEAL!" They said simultaneously.

And then finally Hermione managed to get some peace. It was still very restraining to hang out with the Slytherins and pretend to be Draco, but at least they had quit talking about her. Thank god.

After dinner the same afternoon the Slytherin boys and Draco were finally on their way up to the head's dorms. Blaise and Theo had been very excited about this all day, not that Hermione understood why. They reminded her of Ginny in a way. They entered the common room together in silence and to Hermione's surprise Draco was already there, reading a book. It looked very normal and Hermione was glad he'd chosen to do such a normal thing. Draco looked up at them and his eyes narrowed at the sight of his friends.

"Malfoy, why did you bring _THEM_ with you up here?" He said in a very hateful tone.

"They insisted… Trust me when I say a Slytherin can be very persuasive." She answered while giving him the _I-really-had-no-choice-cause-they-were-being-really-annoying _look. Of course, Draco understood since he knew his friends pretty well.

"Oh I believe you. They can indeed be very persuasive…" He sighed, but the hint of amusement did not pass unnoticed.

"Oh don't be such a negative little lioness Granger. We all know you need some proper male company." Theodore said with a smirk, sounding like a real asshole. Hermione rolled her eyes at the same time as Draco.

"I believe I have male company 24/7 Nott. I have Potter, Weasley and Malfoy… I believe they're very much enough." He closed the book and sat up.

"I say you replace Potter and Weasel with me and Theo here, Granger. We're sure to give you a much more enjoyable time." Blaise winked at him and sat down in the sofa.

"I say you guys go ahead and have some privacy. I will be taking a bath in the meantime." Draco said, shooting Hermione a dangerous smirk.

"Do you REALLY want to do that while we're here, Granger?" Hermione warned.

_Translation: "You do NOT take a bath in my body, ESPECIALLY not when Zabini and Nott's here!"_

"I can change inside of the bathroom. No worries." He grinned and disappeared into the bathroom before Hermione managed to say anything else.

**Oh **_**HELL **_**no!**

"I WARN YOU, MUDBLOOD. DO NOT TAKE A BATH!" Hermione shouted desperately.

"Oh come ON Drake, she wants to take her bath. Let her have it her way. I am perfectly content knowing she's all naked and wet only a few meters from me." Blaise purred and, once again, winked at her.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Why would Draco do such a thing? He must be out to embarrass her as much as possible that damn git. He'd have to die for this.

**X-x-X**

Draco had practically cheered inside when he'd seen the three Slytherin boys entering the common room. Or well, the two Slytherins and the mudblood in disguise… He'd been thinking how he was going to be able to get some private naked-time and it finally worked out perfectly. Hermione would be all busy with his friends while Draco enjoyed himself inside of the bathroom. At the same time he'd drive Hermione crazy with fury and worry while Blaise and Theo would battle their… well their excitement… at the thought of Granger being naked in the room next door.

A muffled "I WARN YOU, MUDBLOOD. DO NOT TAKE A BATH!" was heard from the common room and Draco had to laugh a bit. Hermoine was calling herself a mudblood. How desperate of her. She must have figured the very same thing as himself about him taking a bath right now. Draco loved living. If he was going to be able to mortify Hermione and get to enjoy her naked body at the same time for one entire week, this would be a very good week indeed. Grinning, he slowly slid his clothes off in front of the mirror, taking in every inch of the girl in front of him. He felt really evil doing this, and naughty. The thought totally turned him on.

When he was completely naked he turned around in the mirror, taking one good look at Hermione's body. She really was perfect. He almost started drooling as he watched her breast heave up and down. He then slid one hand up his side, cupping one of the big, round tits in his hand. So far so good he thought feeling nervous all of a sudden. Why the hell did she make him feel this way? He'd been with lots of girls. Why would Granger be any different?

He pinched her nipple in frustration, feeling a jolt of pleasure shooting through his body. He almost yelped at the feeling. What the hell? After being startled, he smirked. Oh this would be fun! He though as he turned the water on in the bathtub and jumped down into it. The water was working miracles on his tense muscles. He'd been going through a lot the last couple of days so the warmth of the water felt wonderful. He groped his breasts again and moaned quietly. He liked owning this body, a lot.

After some groping and pinching he slid one of his hands down between his legs, gasping at the sudden pleasure shooting through him again. Okay! This was interesting. He kept touching his intimate parts, probably grinning like a fool while doing so until he decided to actually insert one finger inside of her. Instead of pleasure, as he had expected, he instead felt really uncomfortable. It almost _HURT. _Oh my, Granger really was virgin. She didn't even seem to have ever masturbated properly.

He finished his bath, making sure no part of Hermione's body was left untouched and got out of the water. This had been really great! Draco had actually been taking it easy since he discovered her ultra-virgin-ness. He didn't know why though. Confused about how he felt, he dried himself and wrapped a tiny towel around Hermione's body. Now for part two in _"Destroying Hermione's life and making Draco, Blaise and Theo very happy boys" _Draco thought and opened the bathroom door.

"What the HELL?" Hermione shouted as Blaise and Theo whistled at Draco when he walked out into the common room again. It had been half an hour since he'd last been there and the boys seemed to (surprisingly) be doing homework.

"What? I finished my bath and my clothes smelled funny. What do you expect me to do, Malfoy?" Draco played oblivious.

"This means WAR Ma-…" Hermione almost slipped and said Draco's name."…-Granger!" She corrected herself quickly. "And I fucking mean it! I hate you!" Her words sounded even more hateful being said with Draco's voice.

"War, Malfoy? Oh yeah. I'm on!" Draco said with the most evil smirk that had ever been shown in Hermione's face. Then, without warning, he dropped the towel and stared defiantly at the three of them before turning around and walking into Hermione's room, stark naked.

**X-x-X**

Hermione, Blaise and Theodore were staring at the door that said "H.G" Silent with their mouth agape. Hermione could feel herself blushing despite the fact that she'd almost promised not to do so in Draco's body. She really could not find the words to describe what she felt right now.

Finally after a few moments silence, Blaise finally broke it.

"Nice tits…" He said, brilliantly.

"I think my penis is in love." Nott said then, making Blaise laugh out loud.

Hermione didn't say a thing. She just stared at the door trying desperately to describe how she felt right now. Okay, Draco was going down, forever. Hermione suddenly felt a desperate urge to MAIM.

**X-x-X**

**A/n -** Ooookay… Awkward much?

Hermione is left mortified and embarrassed to no end after the first day. Draco is not planning on making it any easier for her and they will still have to put up with another week of this.

This certainly means WAR!

Dear lord, save us!

Love it? HATE it? Please **REVIEW!** I know it might be strange to some of you, but come on? Sometimes you just have to be a bit LOL.


	5. What a mess

**Chapter 5:** What a mess…

Draco could almost hear Hermione's brain snap as he let the towel fall to the floor. He watched his friends and Hermione stare at him with their jaws practically touching the floor beneath them. Then he turned around and grinned widely as he walked up into Hermione's dorm room.

Yes, Mudblood… This means war, and I'm going to win. He thought as he closed the door behind him rather forcefully. He had known all along that he wouldn't be able to pretend to be Granger for an entire week. He might as well enjoy tormenting her and embarrassing her while he could. He didn't really care about being found out… at least not right now.

He gave his mirror image another appreciative glance, smirking at Hermione's prefect curves. Theo and Blaise would have to thank him sometime. Sure, Hermione was a mudblood… but she was a damn fine one. He slipped into one of Hermione's nightgowns quickly, admiring how short it was.

Contentment overflowing, Draco snuggled up in his bed and yawned loudly before slowly falling into another night of odd dreams.

_He was sitting in the library, studying. Suddenly he felt someone staring at him. He looked up, only to discover someone sitting at the same table as him. He thought he recognized the person but couldn't be sure. Dreams could be so confusing sometimes Draco thought while trying harder to recognize the stranger across the table._

Suddenly, a loud noise snapped him out of the dream. His eyes shot open and he grabbed his wand quickly. What was that? Was it Hermione trying to kill him perhaps? It wouldn't really surprise him to be honest…

"Lumos" Draco peered into the corners of the room where the light did not quite reach. No one was there, at least what he could see. He sighed deeply and got out of bed to make sure he really was alone. The dim light made the room look eerie and he felt slightly paranoid. It did however seem like he was alone, thank god. Odd really, what could have made that sound?

**X-x-X**

Hermione was FURIOUS. Who did Malfoy think he was? After just one day Malfoy, Zabini and Nott had seen more of Hermione than she would ever even dare to have _nightmares_ of. What if Malfoy had touched her? Hermione felt sick to her stomach thinking about it. Why would he do such a thing though? He hated Hermione and would never dream of touching her. Or at least she wanted to believe that was the case. The thought of having him see her naked was unbearable!

"Draco, I swear to god that if you did not find THAT appealing, you're damn gay." Nott said while staring longingly at the H.G door.

"You reckon she's trying to tell us something by stripping in front of us? …Because in that case I'm first in line guys." Blaise licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows at them. That was it! Hermione would NOT accept this.

"Get out of here! Seriously. Have you never seen a naked girl before? She's obviously trying to make us look as pathetic as possible." Hermione hissed at the two of them.

"Please Draco. That was obviously a call for help! She needs me." Zabini grinned even wider. Hermione figured he was trying to be as infuriating as possible.

"Would you just LEAVE?" Hermione rubbed her forehead and glared at them.

Ten minutes later Hermione had finally managed to throw them out. Damn boys and their stupid hormones. She blushed slightly. Though she DID kind of like being appreciated. Kind of, almost, not really… since it was by a bunch of idiotic Slytherin muggle-haters.

She had to get back at Draco for doing such a despicable thing but what could possibly be more embarrassing than being naked in front of your enemies? Hermione ALMOST considered streaking in front of all the Gryffindors but disregarded the though with a silly Non-Dracoish giggle. She really couldn't come up with anything appropriate to do right then so instead of thinking more about vengeance she got up and disappeared into Draco's room. She really needed a good night's sleep…

When she walked past the big mirror that hung on the wall next to Draco's wardrobe she looked at herself. She still looked like Draco… obviously. She tried to smile into the mirror and she almost got surprised when the Draco mirror-image smiled back at her. She had never seen him smile like that before. He actually looked really handsome right then, with warm greyish blue eyes and dimples. His hair also looked very good, Hermione reluctantly admitted to herself. Why couldn't Draco be a nicer guy?

Suddenly, a jolt of curiosity seared through Hermione's body as she looked down at Draco's shirt. What if she'd dare take a quick peak? Draco had already seen way too much of her so why shouldn't she? Maybe he had some kind of flaw she could blackmail him about. Hermione giggled once again. Her heartbeat increased as she slowly pulled her shirt off and stared into the mirror. Of course… he was hot. His torso was well toned and just as pale as his face was. What had she expected really? After all she HAD seen his chest when she woke up in his body… Draco obviously looked good under his robes. That was common knowledge among the girls of Hogwarts… Hermione had heard girls talk about him way too many times.

With a dangerous glint in her eyes she quickly pulled off her pants and stared at the boxers she was wearing. Damn it all! She thought and pulled them off as well.

"Oh my god. It's a penis!" She gasped as she looked down at Malfoy Jr. She blushed and turned away from the mirror quickly. What was she THINKING? She did NOT want that image burned into her head. She hurriedly pulled the boxers on again, looking anywhere but at herself. Her hands were shaking slightly and she felt her heart pounding like crazy. That must have been the most forbidden and naughty thing she had ever done.

"I don't think I should have a full body mirror standing in my room right now…" Hermione said to herself and grabbed hold of the giant mirror. She tried to turn it around and surprisingly it wasn't as heavy as she'd imagined. Then again, Draco DID have more muscles than her… Suddenly she saw something move behind her in the mirror. Shrieking she let go of it, making it fall to the ground. The mirror crashed down and broke with a loud bang, probably waking the entire castle up.

Hermione whipped around, her eyes searching for what had scared her. To her surprise she saw a big barn owl sitting outside of her window, looking at her curiously. Who the heck would send an owl at this time? Hermione glared at the fallen mirror and made her way across the room towards the window. She let the owl in reluctantly. It flew in gracefully, dropped a letter in her hands before giving her an odd look and disappearing out the window again. Hermione looked down at the letter as she closed the window. She didn't recognize the handwriting.

"_Draco Malfoy_" Well, hell! Shouldn't the owls be smart enough to actually bring it to the REAL Draco?

Should she open it? Maybe that wasn't the best of ideas… What if it was from his father? Or worse, a pesky fangirl! Hermione shivered. She decided on handing it over to him in the morning instead and placed it in the bookshelf for now. Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door.

"W-who's there?" She stuttered.

"The fucking Easter bunny of course! Let me in mudblood!" Hermione recognized her own voice and rolled her eyes. Draco had probably been woken up by the mirror. She quickly pulled her pants on, because she hadn't had the time for that yet, and went over to the door.

"Well if you come in here I will probably have to kill you." She hissed, remembering their last encounter.

"It's your body." Draco said in a carefree tone and Hermione could almost see his mocking grin. She growled and flung the door open. There Draco stood, dressed in one of Hermione's nightgowns looking up (yes _up_) at Hermione with an annoying non-Hermioneish smirk.

"That's better. I do after all, live he-" Draco finally seemed to notice the mirror and Hermione's choice of clothing. "WHAT?" He shrieked.

"Long story… I was getting ready for bed and decided to get rid of the mirror so that I wouldn't accidentally look at my horrible body when I dropped it…" Hermione interrupted Draco.

"Well you better clean that up then…" Draco said after a few seconds of silence.

"I will…" She replied, coldly.

"You do know that by tomorrow most Slytherins will know about your (my) little stunt here earlier tonight right?" Draco suddenly said with a smirk. Hermione had to concentrate hard not to slaughter him on the spot. Instead of yelling, cussing and being overly scary, she smiled at him kindly.

"And you do know that I might just HAPPEN to ruin your_ IMAGE_ tomorrow, right?" She said, trying to make her voice as sugar coated as possible. Draco's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Right back at you." He said and turned around to walk back to his own room. Hermione grinned and closed the door behind her.

"Well, at least I managed to make him walk away." She said to herself.

**X-x-X**

Draco woke up the next morning feeling like utter crap. He'd been having fucked up dreams again. Stupid idiotic shit! He thought before getting out of bed. Hermione had made it very clear that she'd be making a fool out of him today so he'd have to come up with some shit to counter with. Honestly though, the thought of having Hermione do weird things in his body made him feel a bit uneasy. He'd just have to give her double trouble.

He stripped out of the nightgown and smirked again at seeing Hermione's body. He then pulled her clothes on slowly, trying to think of a way to make her look bad. Today he made the skirt even shorter and the blouse even tighter, just to be an annoying prick. No one but Hermione would complain about it anyways…. He then quickly skipped out of Hermione's room and into the toilet where he _"fixed his hair"_ and brushed his teeth. How incredibly annoying to have to brush your teeth before breakfast though… he though as he wiped his mouth and walked out of the bathroom.

Hermione was nowhere to be seen, thank god! He didn't want to meet her right now so he just quickly got out of the heads dorm and made his way down to the great hall alone. When he got down he noticed that most of the students were still missing. Either it was really late or rather early to be eating breakfast. He hadn't checked the time before he went out. At the Gryffindor table he noticed the Weaselette sitting together with a couple of 6th years. He rolled his eyes and figured he might as well go and socialize with her… ugh!

"Hermione! Good morning." The she-Weasley smiled at him. Oh god _why_ couldn't he be allowed to glare at her just a little? Then he realized… He_ could_! Instead of faking a sugar sweet smile back at her, he rolled his eyes and ignored her. That would surely make Hermione look bad.

"Ohh someone's in a bad mood today." The redhead said in an offended tone and went back to talking to her friends. Draco had to contain himself as to not jump up and down in fits of gleeful cheers at that. He instead plied his plate with breakfast and started eating in a manly fashion. Today would be GREAT!

"Hungry, Mione?" He heard a familiar voice ask her smugly. With an annoyed sigh he looked up to see Potter and Weasley sitting down next to her.

"Yep." He just said and turned his attention back to his plate.

"Uhm… you okay Hermione? I mean… you seem a bit weird." Potter said, seeming freaked out. Good!

"Shh you two. Hermione's on her _period_ most likely." The Weaselette told the two boys as she scuffed closer to Potter. "Or at least something evil has infested her body." She said, looking at Draco with sly eyes.

Oh fuck! Draco though. Did she suspect something?

"Oh." Potter and Weasley blushed slightly and looked down. They seemed scared of women… Idiots.

Draco did his best to be as rude as possible during breakfast and eventually Hermione's friends stopped trying to talk to him. Yep, this day would not be bad.

That's when Hermione entered the great hall together with Blaize and Theodore. She looked very… MALFOY… He glared at her suspiciously as she made her way down to the Slytherin table. Nothing seemed out of place yet… Maybe she didn't dare making a fool out of him. Hopefully she'd stay calm.

"Hmm… yes, I think he'll pay you back for whatever idiotic thing you do, _Hermione_." The Weaselette said suddenly, causing Draco to gasp in surprise. He glared at her for a while before clearing his throat.

"He should keep his hands clean. He wouldn't want to get involved with people like us." He said, trying to sound confident.

"I believe he already is. I think we need to have a little _talk _you and I…" She said in a dangerous tone.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco said and walked away from the table, towards his first lesson.

**x-X-x**

Hermione was on her way to the first lesson of the day together with Zabini and Nott. She had been acting really well so far today she thought with a smirk. That was kind of the plan though. She'd act as if everything was fine as long as Draco was nearby. That way he'd be less suspicious of her… maybe?

"I never liked charms…" Nott complained when they walked into the classroom.

Several Ravenclaw girls winked at her as she went to sit in the back of the classroom. Draco sure was popular. The lesson was a pretty interesting one according to Hermione. She often raised her hand and acted very… Hermione-ish. That was a good start on making Draco look bad. Many of the people in class looked at him strangely every time he raised his hand but didn't dare mock him about it. Well… except for Zabini and Nott, of course.

"Draco! What the hell's with the know-it-all attitude?" Blaise whispered after Professor Flitwick had them begin their practice of the "Pulviatus" spell that was supposed to make it rain.

"I guess I just feel like taking my studies more seriously. Like Granger, she always pays attention in class and her grades are great." Hermione shrugged and smirked as she saw Blaise's frown. She kept acting this way all through Charms and Transfiguration, confusing Professor Mc Gonagall to no end. Zabini and Nott had been growing more and more perplexed by the minute and it amused Hermione.

Actually, Hermione felt really good about herself until they got down for lunch. That's when her day kind of took a turn for the worse.

"BLAISE!" She heard a horribly familiar voice shout out loud as the three of them sat down at the Slytherin table.

Draco came running up to them and threw himself in Zabini's arms with a squeal. This did not please Hermione…

"I have missed you!" Draco continued as he looked up at a confused Blaise. "I know this is sudden but ever since yesterday I have been thinking of ONLY you." He then kissed his cheek and giggled girlishly.

Hermione, Nott, Pansy and most other Slytherins gaped at the scene.

"After you saw me naked I had to go up to my room and… you know what." He winked. "And I was thinking of you all along. I love you, Blaise Zabini!" The people who heard that gasped loudly. That being most of the people in the hall. Thank god only a few had gotten down to lunch… Hermione's head was spinning wildly.

"Wow Granger. What the hell's gotten into you?" Blaise said in a husky voice, surprised at the sudden confession.

"Hey! No! Wait a minute here!" Hermione finally found her tongue again and she was set to MURDER. "Granger, you can't just run over here and express your feelings like that. You can't have Blaise. I love Blaise! He's mine!" She sounded so fierce Hermione almost believed it herself and before she could think, before she could stop and reason with herself, she flung herself on Blaise and kissed him right on the mouth. She knew that would piss Draco off, a LOT.

Draco shrieked in horror and flung himself on Hermione, punching her as hard as he could. "You idiotic fucking BITCH!" He yelled as he tried to hurt her.

"MALFOY! GRANGER!" A loud voice boomed from behind them, making them stop immediately. It was professor Snape. "Come with me… NOW." He said in a poisonous tone and swirled around. Oh no…

"That was… the most disturbing thing that ever happened to me… period." Blaise told his fellow Slytherins, red in the face when Draco and Hermione walked out of the great hall behind a furious Snape.

"That was so freaking unfair though." Nott said. "Granger… I mean…. Not… well…" He got quiet and all the students turned their attention back to their food, awkwardly trying not to think of what just happened.

**x-X-x**

"You two are LUCKY no other teacher were around to see you!" Snape hissed angrily as they got down to his office in the dungeons.

"Such _immature_ behavior has not been seen since I don't even know!" He continued as he paced the room. "I have started brewing the antidote for you but it will not be done until Sunday evening if lucky. You two NEED to put your acts together and behave properly. Otherwise both of you will be expelled." Snape came to a halt before them with crossed arms and a stern look on his face.

Draco looked down at his shoes, feeling like an idiot. His godfather always seemed to make him feel like that, a stupid kid.

"I cannot say I am particularly sorry for what I did though." Hermione snorted and crossed her arms. Draco felt anger bubble up inside of him again at that.

"What? That you kissed Blaise? I ought to kill you, you stupid whore!" He yelled at her.

"Well at least I didn't decide on stripping naked in front of Zabini and Nott and then tell Zabini how much I love him!" Hermione yelled back, her hand dangerously close to her (Draco's) wand. Snape just stood in front of them looking troubled, massaging his temple slowly.

"Oh believe me mudblood, what I did was NOT as bad as what you did!" Draco snarled as he grabbed his wand.

"I bed to DIFFER!" She shrieked and drew her own wand, faster than lightning.

"ENOUGH!" Professor Snape finally said and disarmed the both of them. "I see you two have caused plenty embarrassment today. Now listen carefully what I have to say." Snape turned around and let them pick their wands up before continuing. "There will be no more of this childish behavior from the two of you. I will do my very best to finish the antidote as quickly as possible and I expect the two of you to go up there-" he gestured towards the roof of the dungeon cell "-and make sure everyone knows you did not mean any of the things you have said and done today. May it be a bet, a potion or both, I do not care as long as you solve it." The two students nodded grumpily and walked out of the professor's office quickly.

"So… what is our excuse…?" Hermione asked quietly after a while.

"How about we just tell them what the fuck has happened to us? Draco grumbled.

"We cannot! Snape told us not to." Hermione whispered in a sad tone.

"Then I am clueless, you're supposed to be the smartass." Draco glared at her with crossed arms.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hermione snickered.

Hermione leaned back against a wall and started thinking. Draco tapped his foot and awaited her plan to hatch. He really wanted to solve this shit. Hermione had KISSED Blaise while in Draco's body. But it was HER, not him… Wait, didn't that mean Blaise had been kissed by Hermione after all? Did it matter if she was in his body? It was still Hermione who's kissed Blaise. Draco was confused… Suddenly he felt a pang of jealousy among all the mortification. Wait, WHAT?

"Aaaand he's gone off to Lala-Land…" He heard Hermione say and snapped back to reality.

"Uh, I was just… thinking." He said awkwardly. "So, what's the plan?" He cleared his throat and refused to look her in the eye. His own eyes…

"I was thinking that someone could have made a bet with you to confess your feelings and… say weird things… to a Slytherin." Hermione blushed slightly and Draco rolled his eyes_. I did tell her not to blush, didn't I? _He thought with a sigh.

"Well, sounds okay. Then what are we going to do about your, or should I say_ MY_ sudden desire to snog Blaise in front of everyone? I do not want that to be a mere BET. I would NEVER think of doing something like that." Hermione laughed at him as he said that.

"Simple. The bet said you also had to sneak a love potion in my drink while you were busy fussing over Blaise." Hermione smirked.

"And so both Hermione and Draco would be head over heels with Blaise Zabini! That is a rather brilliant bet. Who came up with it?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Oh, Ginny, of course." Hermione shrugged.

"The she-Weasley? Uhm about that. I think she suspects me." Draco said awkwardly.

"Of course she does Draco… She's very clever you will notice. I think that just makes her even more helpful." Hermione waved it off. "Don't worry about it; she won't give us away unless you do something REALLY embarrassing."

"Whatever you say…" Draco said and the two of them walked up to the great hall together, perfectly content with their little plan.

**x-X-x**

Hermione and Draco entered the great hall together. Most students had now filled the hall and from the looks of it, word had traveled fast of their little stunt earlier. They walked over to the Slytherin table up to Blaise Zabini who still sat there together with Theodore Nott.

"Why hello there." Zabini smirked when he saw the two of them. "Did Snape give you a hard time?"

"What the fuck was that about before?" Nott asked them before they could answer Zabini.

"I am sorry." Draco said in a tone that would very well pass as a mortified Hermione Granger. "It was all a bet."

Blaise looked at him, their brown eyes meeting in a strange staring contest. Suddenly, Zabini's eyes widened and he looked away. "Hah, I figured as much." He grinned.

"I'll explain. I was told to confess my love to one of you Slytherins and tell them how I… I…" Draco really did play his role well, stuttering and hesitating like a shy little girl.

"Masturbated?" Nott helped with a wolfish grin.

"Yes, yes that… A-and then I was supposed to sneak some love potion into Malfoy's glass so that he'd fall for the very same person. Some would find it amusing to see me and Malfoy fighting over the same guy." Draco looked away.

The Slytherins closest to them who had heard the story started laughing uncontrollably at that.

"That is PRICELESS Granger!" Nott said between fits of laughter.

"Well I do feel honored to be your victim then." Blaise laughed. "But tell me… Who made you do this? It must be some kind of evil genius."

"I did." Someone said from behind them. They all turned around and saw Ginny Weasley walking towards them, smiling._ God bless Ginny_. Hermione thought

"You Gryffindor idiots should learn to mind your own business." Hermione hissed at her and sat down next to Nott. She had to play her role as well.

"Yeah, whatever _Malfoy_." Ginny said and smiled at her knowingly. She almost smiled back. "Come Hermione. We should let Harry and Ron in on this little bet so that Ron can finally stop breaking the plates and destroying the furniture." She giggled and dragged Draco with her away from them. Soon the entire student population would know about it. Yes, it was embarrassing; yes it was horrible… but not as horrible as it could've been.

"If you ever kiss me again Draco, I will probably have to write to our father." Zabini nudged her and smirked.

"Oh shut it Zabini!" Hermione hissed.

**X-x-X**

**A/N**: Why hello there. Hmm they sure as hell messed some things up there for a while. Will people believe it was all a bet though?  
>Ginny sure saved them a little there. She's SUCH A NICE PERSON! Blaise seemed to get a shock from staring into Hermione's eyes. The eyes are, after all windows to the soul. RIIIIGHT? Next up is the prefects meeting. Hmm, that sounds like fun. :O<p>

REVIEW PLEASE! I would love some feedback. It's really not that hard to write a few words about what you thought of the chapter.

What do you think will happen next?

Who's your favorite so far?

Any ideas of what they can do to each other next?

OR if you have something to complain about, that is also appreciated,

SO REVIEW! :D


	6. Odd couples

**Chapter 6:** Odd couples

"Hell no!"

"Oh please, you won't be disappointed."

"Forget it."

"Come on Drakie-poo, why not?"

"Because FUCK YOU." Hermione hissed in a Malfoyish manner while trying to concentrate on what professor Sprout had to say. They were having double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs at the moment and it was the last lesson of the day so most people seemed rather restless. That including a certain lovestruck Slytherin bitch named Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes, _exactly."_ Parkinson purred and leaned closer to her. Hermione had never liked pug-face Pansy and felt like retching whenever she heard the girl's sugar coated voice in her ear. _How does Draco stand it? Well then again, he probably likes it_… Hermione sighed. Parkinson had been nagging her ever since lunch about being invited to the heads dorm. _To warm your bed tonight_ she had said. Hermione, however, would have NONE of that.

"Shut it Pans, Draco's got Granger in the heads dorm all for himself. He doesn't need you." Nott said without looking at her. He was busy doodling in his book and not paying attention to class.

"If she's better than me then I swear I'll eat my wand." Pansy hissed and crossed her arms.

"I'd love to find that out." Zabini mumbled while taking notes. And suddenly, they were at it AGAIN. The "_Granger+Sex"_ subject just KEPT popping up, now didn't it? Hermione felt like cursing them.

"No homework for next week, however do make sure to read up a bit on the "_Venomous Tentacula"_. We'll be working with it next lesson and it's quite a nasty one so I expect you to be prepared." Professor Sprout said as she ended the lesson._ Maybe I should give one of those to these guys as a present sometime… _Hermione thought as she gathered her books and arose from her seat.

The four "friends" or whatever she should call them made their way up towards the main building for dinner in the great hall. It had started raining a little and Pansy whined all the way up to the castle. Hermione REALLY didn't like her. Blaise was unusually quiet today, without even complaining about Pansy's whining. He had been a bit off ever since lunch, but Hermione reckoned it might have something to do with Draco's lips. Hermione herself would probably have to go to the hospital wing if Draco ever kissed her. _Not that he ever would_… She thought and traced Draco's lips with her fingers. When they entered the great hall Hermione realized how hungry she really was. She had barely eaten any lunch seeing as some unpleasant shit had happened during the meal earlier that day.

"Uhm Draco, could I speak with you after dinner?" Zabini whispered under his breath so that only Hermione could hear. She felt a sudden pang of paranoia. What if he wanted her to kiss him again?

"Uuuh…. Sure, why?" She whispered back but the italian did not answer. Hurray… this did not sound good.

**X-x-X**

Draco was one of the first to exit the classroom. The Gryffindors had just been having a long, boring lesson of Transfiguration with Professor Mc Gonagall. Draco looked back at the door and sighed deeply. He could not express his gratitude of being out of that place enough with words, so he just decided to shut up and keep walking.

"Hey! Mione! Wait up would you?" Weasley called as he and Potter ran up to him, panting. "What's wrong with you today? Why are you so angry?" Draco turned around and pretended to have been deep in thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just… well I was thinking. I really must read up on a few things before next lesson. I barely knew any of the answers today." He answered.

"I did wonder why you didn't raise your hand…" Weasley said in a voice that sounded as if he just realized something very important.

"Oh don't worry Hermione, not even you can know everything, right?" Potter said cheerfully and patted his shoulder. _Oh but Granger would probably have known the answers though…_

The three of them met up with the She-Weasley outside of her History of magic classroom and made their way towards the stairs which would lead them to the great hall. Suddenly though, Ginny Weasley stopped in her tracks and cleared her throat.

"Hermione, come with me to the bathroom." She said quietly. _The bathroom_? She didn't seem to have though that excuse out very well.

"Oh come ON, why do girls ALWAYS go together to the bathrooms?" Weasley exclaimed and Potter laughed.

"Sure Ginny, let's go." Draco said awkwardly. Okay, fine, it was a good excuse. Draco and the Weaselette hurried away from the two Gryffindor morons, Ginny pulling Draco with her. Then she stopped in an empty corridor and turned around to face him.

"Draco Malfoy." She said in a tone Draco was well versed with. Triumph.

"Hermione Granger." Draco said slowly, pointing at himself as if the Weasley girl was some kind of monkey.

"Oh no you're not! You stink of Malfoy long way I tell you. Like you didn't already know I had figured. I have been suspecting it ever since yesterday. One hint _Mr Full-Of-Himself_; Hermione would NEVER admit you're handsome… at least not out loud." She had her arms crossed as she spoke. When she finished, she shifted her weight to the other foot and awaited his reply. Draco wasn't sure what to say to be honest.

"Uh… it was a potion gone wrong. Professor Snape forbade us to tell anyone." He said, still sounding like Granger.

"Then you better start acting more like Hermione Granger and stop being a stuck up idiot snake." She growled. Draco almost countered with a row of rude comments but figured it would do little to help him out of this situation.

"I'm trying." He mumbled and looked away grumpily.

"Since when? Lunch? I sure hope you won't mortify Hermione more than you already have." Draco didn't answer but started walking away from her instead.

"Whatever then, Malfoy. I _was_ going to offer you my help but if you don't want it…" The Weaselette drawled. Draco stopped in his tracks, encouraging her to continue. She laughed. "I will help you be a more believable Hermione Granger."

"Fine." He said and kept walking. There could be no harm in learning how to not be found out.

X-x-X

Dinner tasted wonderfully on Hermione's tongue as she bit down on a big piece of salmon. Hogwarts always provided great food, especially when you were as hungry as Hermione was at the moment. She let the flavor of the fish fill her mouth before she swallowed.

"I didn't know you liked Salmon…" Zabini said without looking at her. At that, the fish tasted a tad less good in her mouth.

"I don't. I am just giving it a chance." She tried to sound nonchalant and rude.

"I was sure you'd go for the chicken though, as usual." Blaise mumbled. What the hell? Why did it sound like Zabini was trying to help her?

"Yeah, I was getting to that." She grumbled back at him and grabbed a chicken leg.

The meal passed way too quickly and suddenly Blaise rose to his feet and gestured for Hermione to come with him. She did, hesitantly. They walked out into the entrance hall and up a few flights of stairs before Zabini started talking.

"So, I have been thinking a lot since lunch." He started. _Oh no, the Malfoy kiss made him turn homosexual on her!_ "And something in Grangers eyes reminded me strikingly much of you. I don't know what, but something."_ Oh, was that all?_ Hermione almost sighed with relief, but then she realized what he'd actually been saying.

"Wait_ what_?" She choked out.

"I know it sounds crazy, but are you really Draco?" Blaise asked her and his stare bored into her eyes unpleasantly. She looked away.

"Of course I am you idiot! What the hell are you talking about?" She shot back at him.

"Well explain to me why I saw you in Granger's eyes! Seriously, you have been acting weird for a while now as well!" He raised his voice now.

"Maybe she was thinking of me?" She said lamely, it was a bad excuse… Blaise knew. Zabini just rolled his eyes.

"Then meet my gaze, Draco." He challenged and Hermione looked him in the eye once more. Blaise studied her for a little while and then he smirked.

"Hermione Granger. How long have you been here?" He said, sounding like himself again. Damn, was all italians this infuriating and curiously scary?

"I- what? I mean… Uh." Hermione stuttered. Then, she sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm Hermione and I have been in here-" she gestured at Draco's body "-since yesterday morning or something. Potion gone wrong… we were showered in Neville and Goyle's potion, remember?" At that, Blaise started laughing. A loud, booming laughter that infuriated Hermione to no end. He slapped his leg and held his stomach.

"D-Draco's in your body! OH GOD HAHAHA-" Was the first he managed to choke out between his fits of laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and waited for him to finish. "Gaha! He stripped you down in front of us and you couldn't do shit to help it!" He almost yelled. Thank god no one was there to hear it.

"Only because Snape told us to keep it a secret." She said coolly.

"He took a god damn bath while we were there aaahh- He's so CRUEL!" He was gaining control over his body again now, his laughter less… uncontrolled… and loud… "Shit Granger, you cannot imagine what a happy boy Draco is right now. He's been dreaming about that body of yours since-" Blaise's eyes widened and he looked up at Hermione again, realization showing in his face. "Uhm… nevermind. Forget I said that."

"I will pretend I did not just hear that…" She said. _Wait WHAT did he just say? That can't be true now can it?_

"Well in any case I guess our talk of you puts you in an awkward position, right?" Blaise asked her then. "…Since we do tend to speak of you in a rather obscene way."

"I have gotten used to your bullshit. As you may have noticed I do not try desperately to make you shut up anymore. I guess the news about Draco living with me is rather fresh and invites for tons of obscene things to be idiotic enough to think about." Hermione answered him and looked away. "And seeing me naked doesn't make things better…" She sighed.

"Oh believe me, we're dead serious. And it's not that fresh of a subject." Blaise said with a wink and grinned at her. "I'll see you at the prefects meeting later then. I bet it will be a real blast." He said before Hermione had the time to react and hurried away down another corridor.

What…?

Hermione was left alone, staring at the spot where Blaise had just stood. Could he really have been serious? Did they honestly think of her that way? Did_ DRACO_ really like her looks? What the hell was happening? Hermione was a muggleborn know-it-all and a Gryffindor. Why in the world would they think of her like that? She blushed furiously.

On her way back to the heads dorm she met Ginny. She looked at Hermione with a cunning smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at the redhead. Of course Ginny would have found out.

"See you later at the prefects meeting." She just said to Hermione while walking passed her as to not draw too much attention. Draco wouldn't like it if word came out he'd been talking to Ginny Weasley.

When she arrived at the heads dorm she collapsed on the sofa and grunted loudly. She still had that god damn meeting to go to and this day had already been waaay too much.

"I see you're looking well." She heard her own voice drawl from behind.

"Sod off…" She grunted.

"The Weaselette knows." Draco then said, seeming excited about hearing her reaction.

"Well, duh." She just shot back. "Speaking of that, Zabini knows as well."

"What? How?" Draco seemed surprised, much to Hermione's enjoyment.

"He's creepy, that's how. He also said a ton of really awkward things, so just leave me alone." Hermione did not feel like speaking to Malfoy right now.

"Fuck off, this is shared space. If you want to be alone, go to your room." Draco snorted and sat down in the chair next to the sofa, looking extremely annoying. Hermione just clenched her fists and sat up slowly.

"Well, Zabini said that you…" Hermione hesitated, it was embarrassing to say but she needed an answer. "-you uh… kind of… find me attractive." She looked down. "He used other, more obscene words though…"

Draco's face drained of all color as he stared back at her with disbelief. Hermione couldn't read his expression, despite it being her own face she saw. It could be everything from anger to fear. "He said _WHAT_?" He then shrieked and his cheeks suddenly turned a bright shade of pink. "That is a BIG, FAT, LIE." He yelled and glared at her more heatedly than Hermione thought possible.

"I'm not the one who said it! I am just telling you what Zabini told me." She sunk back in her seat, alarmed at Draco's sudden fury.

"Dream on mudblood! I would never EVER think of you like that. Forget it!" He hissed in the most poisonous tone Hermione had ever heard.

"Yeah, just making sure! Calm down. I didn't believe him. They say so many stupid things anyway." Hermione rolled her eyes at him, discarding her fear of the angry boy. "Oh, and you're blushing." She added in an annoyed tone. "I thought Malfoys didn't do that." She glared at him.

His cheeks seemed to turn even brighter then and with a snarl and a hiss he swept around to retreat into his room. Hermione smiled and leaned back in the sofa. He walked away, again. Draco's reaction had been odd though…

**X-x-X**

Shit Shit Shit Shit** SHIT**!

Had Granger really asked him that? Had Blaise really told her about Draco's secret… well… whatever it was? (he refused to call it obsession)... Draco paced his room, pulling his hair in anguish and trying to make the blush go away from his cheeks.

That was SO embarrassing!

Oh well… he would just deny it no matter what. He'd never admit it even if his life depended on it. The thought gave him comfort. At least they could never have any proof of it. But then he realized, VERITASERUM! Oh HELL no! If someone really wanted to know, all they had to do was sneak some of that into his drink. Draco felt like crawling into his bed, weeping, attaining a fetal position and never ever getting up again. But that would just be silly and stupid. Draco Malfoy wouldn't be turned into a paranoid wreck.

NO! He'd just have to deny it and be careful with his drinks… yeah, that was what he was going to do. He sat down in his bed to calm down a bit and took out his transfiguration book to read up a bit on the stuff they'd be working with in the future, mostly to be able to think of something else. After about an hour of that he heard a knock on the door.

"Malfoy, get out of there now. It's time for the meeting." It was Granger being an annoying bitch.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He just shouted back and waited for her to leave. He didn't want to walk there together with her.

After a couple of minutes he put the book away and made his way out of the heads dorm alone. This was going to be interesting. If he was lucky he'd be able to embarrass Hermione a bit as well. He arrived at the classroom five minutes later. When he entered he saw that everyone except two had already arrived.

"Uhm, hello." He said, awkwardly and the prefects greeted him back.

Soon the two missing students had arrived and it was time to start the meeting. Hermione and Draco stood in front of the class, a bit unsure of what to do really. The prefects council consisted of 8 students plus the head boy and girl. It was two from every Hogwarts house.

Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas from Gryffindor

Michael Corner and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw

Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff

And then finally Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin.

"Uh… SO… looks like everyone's here then…" Hermione said awkwardly and looked at Draco. The class would probably expect Hermione to do the talking. Great…

"Looks like it." Draco agreed. "So, let's decide on our after-curfew-patrol-route schedule then? He asked.

"Sounds like a plan…" Hermione grunted. Suddenly, the She-Weasley raised her hand.

"Weasley, what's up? " Hermione asked her.

"How about we just take one day each, two at a time? We're five couples here, can't we just decide on a day for each of us? Like Gryffindors take Mondays, Ravenclaws Tuesdays, Hufflepuffs Wednesdays etc?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" Draco said in a Hermione-ish manner. "How about it you all? Is it a good idea?" The students nodded, shrugged and made grunts of approval at that. Draco smiled.

"Then who will patrol on what day? And how about weekends?" Hermione asked. "And do I really have to patrol with you, Granger?" Draco almost smiled at how Malfoyish she acted.

"Well we will have one prefects meeting every week, how about we just decide on the weekend patrollers during those meetings?" Draco hated having to act this civil. "And if you do not want to patrol with me, how about we just make random couples? After all, someone like you really shouldn't hang out with filth like me." He smiled sweetly at her. Hermione glared at him at that and he could hear Blaise and Pansy snicker slightly.

"Fine, but then I want to be with Ginny!" Hermione hissed. The prefects gasped at that (Especially Pansy) and some of them laughed. Draco stared at Hermione in a "_Oh, so it's on again eh?"_ way.

"Well. If that's what you wish, then I will be going with Blaise." Draco hissed back and walked over to Blaise's desk. The prefects seemed very amused at this sudden turn of events. Draco however, only saw red. What the fuck was Hermione thinking now?

"Oh yeah? Well as I said, I'm with Ginny, Right Gin?" She looked at the Weaselette in a disturbing way and the redhead just smirked back at her.

"Oh yes Drakie! It's about time we told them all about our secret relationship." THAT BITCH!

"Well then we're not going to be worse right?" Blaise asked Draco with a smirk. After all, he knew and he'd be on Draco's side. "You know our broom closet meetings and all." The italian waggled his eyebrows at Hermione as he said this and Draco laughed. The rest of the students in the room just laughed, stared with disbelief or looked angry.

"Oh yeah, exactly, you're not the only one with secrets, Malfoy." Draco said and embraced Blaise. Hermione looked pissed to say the least.

"Well my secrets are better!" Hermione yelled. "I have a secret collection of muggle items!"

"No you don't! But I have a secret collection of dildos at home and I have always wanted to have sex with you, Draco!" Draco yelled back and the classroom overflowed with gasps and laughter and rude comments.

At that, Hermione drew her wand and attained a battle position. "No fucking way you do! Shut it you damn idiot!"

"No you, fucking bitch!" Draco hissed back and drew his wand as well.

"OKAY YOU TWO, STOP IT!" Ginny yelled at them. "The meeting is over, everyone leave…" She said and glared at the students until they had hurried away whispering among themselves. Only Blaise, Hermione, Draco and Ginny stayed in the classroom.

"You two SUCK!" She laughed. "I mean, yes I played along but that's because YOU keep insulting Hermione, Malfoy." She said and glared and Draco.

"Granger started the whole thing!" He exclaimed.

"I did not! You insulted me!" Hermione looked ready to pounce.

"I say you two stop doing this to yourselves and start taking things a bit seriously." Blaise said with an amused grin.

"Says Mr Broom Closet." Hermione hissed, making him laugh.

"Hermione. From now on you will be hanging out with me. We'll have to pretend to be an item until you're back to normal." Ginny told Hermione. Draco's eyes widened.

"No way am I going to let people think a Malfoy would be together with a blood traitor!" Draco shrieked.

"Oh shut it ferret. You will be able to explain it again once you get back to normal I am sure." Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "As for you, you're pretending you and Blaise really have been broom closet buddies."

"WHAT? Oh no, no way Ginny!" This time it was Hermione's turn to shriek in horror.

"HELL YES! Haha!" Blaise made some kind of odd victory gesture and put his arm around Draco. "Hear that Draco, we're an item." Draco glared up at his friend as to question his sanity.

"I am not having sex with you." He just said, plainly.

"Damn right he's not!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny laughed.

"Aaaaw why not? He's not really a guy right now." Blaise pretended to be sad.

"No, he's ME right now. Don't make me have to kill you!" Hermione threatened.

"Come on, be nice! Hermione and I will pretend to be together and Draco and Blaise will do the same, however Blaise can't touch Draco in weird places. Are we clear?" Ginny said then, as to finally end their little discussion.

"Fine..." The three of them said.

"Good, Draco darling, let's go." Ginny said and hooked arms with Hermione. The two of them walked away and left Draco and Blaise alone in the classroom. Blaise looked down at Draco and smirked.

"Lookin' good, Drake."

**X-x-X**

**A/N:** Oh my… they never learn do they? I have a feeling they will keep fucking with each other's lives… Poor bastards! Blaise is not as bad as I make him seem, just as you know. He's mostly joking xD

Read and review! I love me some comments ;)

Ps: I am not very happy with this chapter but I have been sick and stuff so if it sucks, so be it.


	7. An annoying teacher

**Chapter 7: **An annoying teacher

"When was the last time you showered, Hermione?" Draco asked her with a smug grin.

"I have yet to do that…" She answered while applying toothpaste on her toothbrush.

It was the morning after the horrible prefects meeting and the two head students were getting ready for a new day of school. Draco facepalmed and glared at her with Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"Idiot! You need to shower. I refuse to smell like shit."

"And I refuse being naked while in your body!" Hermione exclaimed and stuck the toothbrush into her mouth.

"Pff, don't pretend you wouldn't like to." Draco waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not like you!" Hermione said with the toothbrush in her mouth. "You're all about sex aren't you?"

"Uh… yeah? So?" He said simply and reached for his own toothbrush.

"So! It's really annoying that the only thing you make people think about me has to do with sex. I mean seriously-" Hermione spat and washed her mouth. "You made them think I collect dildos! Why can't you be a bit more creative?" Draco laughed at that.

"Because you're the prude know-it-all mudblood Granger of course! I am after all trying to embarrass you as much as possible." He said and started brushing his teeth as well. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She really should shower though…

"Well I'm going to take a shower now then, since you told me to. So get out of here." Draco waggled his eyebrows and finished brushing his teeth before hurrying out of the bathroom.

"Good luck and have fun! Just not too fun, if you can contain yourself." He laughed before Hermione shut the door and locked it. Damn it all… The only thing she had to do was get in the shower, close her eyes and make it as quick as possible. No biggie! …Except she'd have to touch herself all over… Oh god… Hermione did not want this!

She quickly undressed and walked into the shower without looking down upon herself. She turned the shower head on and sighed in relief as the warm water came streaming down her body. It felt so nice! After a few moments soaking she reached for the shampoo. Draco's shampoo…. She rubbed it into her hair and swallowed hard as it was time to scrub the rest of her body clean. She grabbed the shower cream and poured some into her palm before slowly starting to rub her chest with the soap. She could feel Draco's muscles and his hard chest made her heart race. Why did he have to be so well toned and… and _sexy? _It was hardly fair! After soaping her torso she started working on her legs. She had gone to the bathroom twice since they swapped bodies so she had kind of touched his…. Thing… before but she'd only looked at it once in the mirror. And she had definitely not been rubbing it with soap… Until now that is. She blushed furiously when she was done and it was time to wash the soap off. Why did god hate her?

She washed her hair out and made sure she was completely clean before she turned the water off and emerged from the shower. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried herself as best she could. She then wrapped it around her waist and walked out of the bathroom. Her pulse was throbbing in her ears and she was shaking but she had made it!

"How'd it go?" Draco asked her when he saw her. He was sitting in the sofa and if Hermione hadn't known better it felt as if he was waiting for her. What the hell?

"G-good. I am clean now." She said, her voice cracking a bit, making Draco laugh, again. At least someone was in a god mood today…

"I can see that. Go get dressed before you get an erection!" He laughed even more as Hermione's face turned pink at those words. She had panicked a bit yesterday when she woke up with the traditional morning erection and she really didn't want to deal with that again. She really despised being stuck in Draco's body…

Five minutes later Hermione had gotten dressed and was ready to take on a new day… starting with breakfast in the great hall. When she got out of her room Draco still sat in the sofa doing nothing in particular.

"Finally… You're so god damn slow. Let's go." He hissed and got up. Hermione hesitated and stared at him like she'd seen a ghost.

"Uh… you mean together?" She asked.

"Yeah so? Just shut up and come with me…" He mumbled and walked first out of the portrait hole. Hermione had NO idea why the Slytherin prince suddenly decided to act… niceISH.

She followed him slowly and together they made their way down to the great hall. People turned their heads to get a better view of them as they walked by. Apparently word had traveled fast and when Hermione finally got down to the Slytherin table, Pansy attacked her with the fury of a thousand angry pugs.

"DRACO MALFOY! Like, what the FUCK is the meaning of this? You and Blaise are together with two Gryffindor sluts? And WORSE! It's a blood traitor and a MUDBLOOD." She shot Blaise a killing glare which he returned with a sheepish smile. Hermione really didn't know what to say to that. She just stared at the furious little girl for a while before opening her mouth.

"Uh… yes?" She just said, plainly. Pansy fanned herself like some kind of hysterical highborn woman before yelling again.

"What are you THINKING? Your families will MURDER you. Draco! I mean I know your parents have said you can marry whoever you want and all but I thought you had better taaaaaste." She whined and started clinging to her like a desperate lover. Hermione shot Blaise a glance as to say _Oh man, help?_

"For once, I will have to agree with Pans you guys." Nott said after clearing his throat as to make his existence noticed. "What the fuck? And you never told me? And I thought Granger was Draco's chick, not Blaise's. You never seemed very interested in the Weasley girl, Draco." He looked confused and a bit annoyed.

"I never seemed very interested in Granger EITHER, Nott." Hermione hissed and sighed. "It's hard to explain. Family stuff… kind of… and Blaise is just being annoying." She explained and gave Nott a look that said "_Just try to understand and do not question me." _Nott sighed back at her.

"I'll trust you on that one but I must say good going there Blaise! Seems like Hermione really DID want you." He grinned at the Italian who smirked back.

"Oh yes, she does. She's crazy about me." Hermione almost started screaming and swearing but managed to stay calm. _He's JUST trying to annoy me. _She thought over and over again. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Draco and Ginny seemed to be having the same problem there. Hermione laughed a bit when she saw Ron's obvious fury.

**X-x-X**

"Ginny! Do NOT make me tell mom and dad what the fuck you are doing! It's OUTRAGEOUS! Draco MALFOY, Ginny. You're dating a MALFOY. Are you trying to tell us something?" Ron Weasley was being his usual loud and furious self as Draco arrived at the Gryffindor table. Ginny saw him coming and waved at him from behind her brother's back.

"Hello there, 'Mione!" She cheered.

"And YOU!" Weasley turned around and immediately and faced Draco. "What the hell is up with YOU dating ZABINI! I just can't believe it!" He shrieked. Potter just sat there and looked depressed. Draco knew he'd had a thing going on with the Weasley girl. He must be devastated.

"What can I say? Blaise's hot and a very nice guy once you get to know him." He just said and sat down next to Ginny.

"If Blaise's a nice guy then I'm the god damn sorting hat!" Weasley growled furiously.

"I don't know Ron. If Hermione wants to date Blaise there must be something good in him… or she's under the Imperius curse…" Potter said slowly as he sipped on his tea. Draco noted how he didn't say anything about Ginny. He looked at her and saw a dark shadow sweep across the girl's face. This hurt her just as much as it hurt Potter apparently. Draco couldn't put his finger on it but he thought he felt a tiny flicker of compassion for the two of them.

Wait, what? That's odd… Why the hell would he feel anything except disgust and hatred towards these people? What if he was really turning into Hermione for real?

"What's up 'Mione? You look pale all of a sudden." Ginny said and tilted her head slightly. Draco just shrugged and started eating his breakfast.

First lesson of the day was Defense against the dark arts with Professor Turpin. Draco grinned at the memory of what he'd done the last lesson. It was not together with the Slytherins today though so Hermione wouldn't be there this time. Draco had made sure to read up a bit on the subject earlier so that he'd be able to answer some of the questions.

"Good morning everyone." Turpin greeted them as he once again strode into the classroom in a Snape-ish manner. He was probably trying to looks like Snape… _wannabe._

"Good morning" Some of the students greeted while a few of them just grunted or mumbled.

"Today we will continue with wandless magic." He said and a few of the students grunted a little. "However this time we're actually going to perform some magic." John Turpin grinned as his students suddenly seemed more interested. Some even cheered or gave little noises of approval and excitement. Even Draco perked up as he said that. He liked practical lessons, kind of.

"You will work in couples together with whomever you like. We'll start with simple stunning and protection spells this time. One of you will try to attack and the other will try to block. Oh, and try not to harm each other…" He said and gestured for them to make groups of two. Harry and Ron was a given and Draco couldn't really imagine anyone else who'd like to work with him. Besides, the number of students was uneven.

"Ah, Granger. Why don't you pair with me?" Turpin said and Draco mentally facepalmed. _Oh maan…_

"Ah okay professor." Draco said, trying to sound as happy and nice as possible… kind of failing. The two of them attained their positions a bit away from the other students.

"I'll start attacking you then, Miss Granger. Remember what we've learned and try to concentrate your magic as much as possible. We can start out with verbal magic as nonverbal wandless magic would be very difficult for beginners." He explained, again much to Draco's irritation.

"Yeah, yeah I'll see what I can do." He mumbled and pulled up his sleeves. He'd kept the new fitting look for Hermione and he must admit he quite enjoyed looking down at himself. Something made him feel like Turpin quite enjoyed looking at him as well though, and it annoyed him.

He concentrated on the spell and stretched out his arm, focusing his magic into it. Suddenly though, Turpin stretched his arm out quicker than a snake and without uttering a single word the spell shot Draco in his stomach and paralyzed him completely. _Damn it, nonverbal bitch! _

Laughing, Turpin removed the spell and helped Draco up from the floor. "You died."

"Nonverbal… How incredibly annoying of you." Draco muttered and wiped the dust from his skirt in angry movements.

"On the battlefield dirty tricks can save lives. Now you're a dead girl and I am still alive." John Turpin's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"But you said we were going to start out with actually saying the spells out loud to make it easier." Draco said in an annoyed tone.

"Do you think a real battle would be easy, dead girl?" Turpin answered, making Draco grit his teeth.

"No but this is not a real battle now is it?" He hissed.

"Does it matter? The problem is you do not see. You're watching, but you do not actually _see_. I lied to you but my body told the truth. Try one more time, dead girl." He said and attained his position again.

"What do you mean your body told the truth?" Draco hissed but when Turpin didn't answer he just sighed and tried again to concentrate his magic. _Draco caught himself thinking of how he looked right now standing in a battle stance, his legs wide apart… Granger surely looked amazing right now._ _No! He couldn't think of her like that! Granger was nothing to him, nothing at all. Not even a girl you could desire at all! What if Draco was turning into Hermione forever? _

This time Turpin raised his arm slower, Draco watched him carefully trying to decipher whether or not he was going to stun him anytime soon. The man's eyes widened slightly and Draco shouted his "Protego" as fast as he could. The shield flashed before him but the stunner never came and Draco's spell faded.

"Stupefy." Turpin said and before Draco could concentrate his magic again he was lying on the floor, paralyzed and angry.

Turpin removed the new stunner and helped him up with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Dead girl fell for another trick." Draco said before the annoying bitch of a professor could mock him.

"Dead girl is learning fast. That was a decent protego spell." He said and nodded. "But dead girl is still dead. Something is troubling you Miss Granger." This teacher seemed to notice everything. _Yes professor, I am worrying about my mental health and I can't seem to forget that I have a great body right now_. Nope, he could not say that. Turpin could not figure out what _was actually_ troubling him, right?

"Nothing is troubling me, _Professor_." He simply answered and tried to not sound as angry and worried as he was.

"You lie. You're with your problems rather than with me, here on the battlefield. You think your problems are your greatest enemies but how can that be so? Who is really your greatest enemy right now, standing in a battlefield?" The former Hufflepuff annoying idiot excuse of a professor asked.

"Right here you're my greatest enemy and my only problem." Draco hissed.

"Death is your only problem, dead girl. And there is only one thing you say to death." He said, trying to sound wise no doubt.

"Expelliarmus? Evanesco?" Draco asked as to ruin Turpin's moment. The professor only snickered and shook his head.

"We say 'Not today'"

The lesson ended two lifetimes later and Draco felt like a tiny bit of him had died at the time he got out of the classroom. He felt blissful leaving Professor Turpin behind him. Like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders. Fucking Professor… He thought as Potter and Weasley joined him.

"So, how'd it go 'Mione?" Potter asked her cheerily but when Draco shot him a killing death glare of doom and despair the scarfaced moron suddenly seemed less interested in knowing.

**X-x-X**

Hermione Granger was walking down a corridor in long strides. She had just been having the worst history of magic lesson ever in her life. And that was saying something… because Hermione Granger had had quite a few bad History of magic lessons over the years.

"Draaaco, wait uup!" And it seemed the rest of the day would not be any better… This was the reason her lesson had been so bad. Pansy Parkinson had been nagging her about her choice of girlfriend ever since breakfast and Hermione had just about had enough of it.

"Pansy. Listen very carefully because I am going to tell you something VERY important right now." Hermione snapped. "I date whomever I want and I will not hear you complaining about it, get it? It's my business!" She was almost yelling as she finished speaking. "And no matter what you do I will not change my mind and I am not interested in you, so piss off would you?" She was seething with anger and irritation. Pansy just stared back at her, mouth agape.

"Ouch!" Nott Laughed.

At that, Pansy just turned around and stormed away from them without another word. Hermione felt a pang of guilt but decided she didn't care that much.

"Yep, Ouch indeed Drake." Blaise said after a while. "But at least she needed to know you're not interested right? The girl would only be hurting herself if she kept drooling all over you."

"Uhm… right. Yeah. Exactly." Hermione said and tried to forget about what had just happened. Instead her thoughts went back to earlier this morning in the shower and she could feel her face getting hot. She shook her head violently at that, trying to make the unholy thought go away. Suddenly a little 4th year girl ran up to them, giggling slightly.

"Hello Draco. Is it true that you collect muggle items?" She asked and giggled even more. Hermione stared at her for a while, trying to come up with something to say. Somehow this little girl annoyed her incredibly much…

"Well yes, it is, but I am also fond of collecting bones from all the small insolent witches I have killed over the years. You look strikingly much like the last one I murdered." She just said coldly and felt the contentment wash over her as the girl's giggles stopped and her face turned pale. Hermione smirked and the girl quickly turned around and hurried back to where she came from. _What was that though? Hermione didn't usually loose her temper like that…_

"Looks like girls _like_ running away from me." She said and turned to face Draco's friends. That's when she saw Draco standing next to them with crossed arms. "Oh… hello there… How long have you been here?" She asked awkwardly

"Oh I just got here. I saw Pansy and figured something great must have happened so I hurried over." He seemed annoyed. "What's your next lesson?" He asked.

"DaDa." The three of them answered simultaneously.

"You're going to die. Make sure not to end up having to practice with the useless trolling piece of shit Professor Turpin. He's a freak and I will enjoy fantasizing about how I maim him for the rest of the day." Draco seemed uncharacteristically gloomy today.

"AAAAW, Poor baby!" Blaise exclaimed and hugged Draco tightly. Draco hissed and spat and seemed to be choking in the tight grasp.

"I think I am going to be sick…" Hermione said and looked away.

"So, '_Mione_, " Blaise emphazised the nickname, caressing the word. "-want to go find ourselves a broom closet so that I can cheer you up a little?" He then asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Draco laughed, _LAUGHED._

"I was hoping that I wasn't going to have to kill you guys today… however as it happens…" Hermione said and glared at them. They laughed at her, obviously not taking her seriously. _They are just making fun of me…_ she thought with a sigh.

"How about the 4 of us hang out later today in the head's dorm?" Blaise suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, that sounds great; I have been thinking of that place a lot lately" Nott said and grinned at Draco.

"Great! Then I can bring Gin-"

"-No!" The three Slytherin guys interrupted her.

"Aw come OON!" She whined_. God damn Slytherins…_

A while later Hermione and the two Slytherins entered the DaDa classroom together after having said good bye to Draco. Hermione felt relieved that Blaise was finally separated from Draco, since the Italian had gotten a bit too intrusive in the end. It really disturbed her to see herself together with Blaise Zabini. Or worse, together with three Slytherin guys for one entire break.

Professor John Turpin greeted them with a warm smile as they entered and Hermione once again noticed how handsome he was. Why couldn't Draco smile at her like that? _Wait, what? Not that she CARED, right?_

They were going to be continuing on the wandless magic today just as Draco had told them before they separated and Turpin wanted them to split into couples. The number of students seemed uneven in this class as well and Hermione figured this was her chance to see what Draco had meant with Turpin being a _"Useless trolling piece of shit"_ as he'd put it.

"Professor, may I pair with you? It seems like the number of students is uneven." She asked him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mr Malfoy. Let us see what you have to offer." He challenged and the two of them found a place to train together.

"I will start attacking then. Try to protect yourself from my spell without using your wand. We'll start off with the common verbal spells as to not make it too complicated for ourselves." The Professor said and attained a battle position. _It was a trap; he was trying to fool her._

"Sure." She said, grinning and concentrated on the spell she was going to perform. Suddenly she saw the muscles in Turpin's arms flex slightly and his eyes flashed. That's when Hermione quickly raised her hand and though "Protego"

Turpin's Stupefy spell crashed into her shield and vanished. It had been perfect timing.

"Very impressive Mr Malfoy!" Turpin cheered. "Have you been talking to Miss Granger?" He lowered his voice as he asked. Hermione laughed at him.

"Technically I guess I have. However she didn't tell me exactly what you had done to irritate her." She answered with a smirk.

"I really don't understand what has happened to this world since I've been gone." Turpin said then. "Last time I saw you two you were clawing at each other's throats and hating on each other."

"I see you've been studying mine and Granger's relationship for a long time then?" She asked him, curiosity taking over her body. "I didn't know you cared about her existence at all."

"Krum's dashing date for the Yule ball, Harry Potter's best friend, brightest witch of our age. Oh I noticed her all right and the Granger I knew would never mingle with a Slytherin like you." His voice seemed a little threatening now. What the hell was going on?

"I am sure you know that the chance of me mingling with… people like her usually is not very likely either." She said, trying to sound carefree.

"Then why would you? Listen, I don't know what is going on, but something smells fishy and I am not going to let you harm her."

"Is that a threat?" Hermione asked, a bit amused.

"Oh no, it's a promise." He smiled his mood suddenly changing completely. "Good job today _Mr Malfoy._ Not many students would be able to protect themselves that easily on the first try. With a nonverbal on top of that. Actually I only know one person who'd be able to pull it off." He said and made a gesture that looked like he was tipping his hat slightly.

_Now what was that all about?_

**X-x-X**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand we're FREE!" An overly happy Finnigan cheered as he pressed passed them and ran out of the classroom. Draco rolled his eyes at the idiocy he was witnessing and hurried away from the Gryffindors as quickly as possible. He was going back to the safety of the head's dorms… Or yeah, _safety_ probably wasn't the right word. Blaise, Theodore and Granger would be there this afternoon after all.

When he reached the portrait hole he mumbled the stupid "lioness" password and entered with a sigh. Granger, Blaise and Theodore was already there, sitting in the sofa and being over all in the way.

"Mooooove." He hissed and prodded Granger's shoulder. She just looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Give me one reason…" She challenged with crossed arms whereupon Draco sat down in Blaise's lap instead. Blaise put his hands around Draco's waist and Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "Okay fine! I'll move. I was just about to go get a letter for you anyways." She grunted and hurried up to Draco's room.

"A letter?" Draco called after her as he sat down in the sofa properly but she didn't seem to be listening.

"This." Hermione said when she got out again, holding up the letter with two fingers. "I got it yesterday but forgot to give it to you since I was busy wanting to slaughter you." She said cheerily and handed it to him. "Don't worry, I haven't read it."

"It looks like the letters your mom sends." Blaise noted and Draco opened it quickly to read the neat scribble of Narcissa Malfoy.

"So, what's up?" Nott asked after a few moments' silence. Draco looked up at the three of them slowly, unable to speak. He cleared his throat, looked down at the letter again and met Hermione's eyes.

"My dad's in prison." He said with a hoarse voice.

**X-x-X**

**A/N:** Hardcore! Looks like the ex-death eater got some problems. Okay so another chapter down and I have a few confessions to make.

Hell YES I totally just quoted Syrio Forel from Game of Thrones (John Turpin vs Draco) Why? Because I fucking LOVE him!

I am fully aware of the boredom you must have suffered from reading this chapter.

BUT LET US PRETEND THAT NEVER HAPPENED SHALL WE? –runs around room like a ladybug on crack-

Kay, so you know the drill REVIEW!

Every comment, confession and flame is appreciated (However if you say something mean I will probably have to kill you in my mind and then I will cry like a baby and never want to write ever again) … Nah, just kidding.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (Or else)


	8. How to be a Malfoy

**Chapter 8:** How to be a Malfoy

Time stood still. Draco looked down at the letter he had received moments ago with disbelief. His father had gone to prison….

Lucius Malfoy had always been a faithful death eater until Voldemort started threatening his family. The Mafoys were all about family so Lucius had then turned his back on the dark lord and Draco thought that made him a good guy. Sure, the man had always had a way of bending rules and blackmailing but he wasn't truly **evil**. Draco knew so.

However, the ministry did not intend of forgiving the Malfoy family quite that easily and Lucius HAD done some pretty horrible things in the past. Draco knew he'd have to speak to his mother as fast as possible.

"What the hell Granger? Your MOM sent you an _owl_ telling you this? Hardcore muggle anyone?" Nott said and broke the silence. Blaise, Hermione and Draco looked at each other, suddenly remembering that Nott was not supposed to know anything about their little… personality disorder.

"Uh, right. That's what I meant…" Blaise said "That looks like the kind of letter_ Hermione's_ mom writes…" Way to make people even more suspicious…

"Right… so… let's not talk about this right now?" Hermione urged. They wouldn't want Nott finding out.

"Actually, I think it's best if you guys leave." Draco whispered. "I need some time alone."

Hermione nodded and glared at Blaise and Nott until they got the picture.

"Oh, right. Let's go Theo… see you tomorrow." Blaise said and dragged the confused Slytherin with him out of the Heads dorm.

Draco watched the portrait hole shut behind them with a sigh. Everything sucked, big time.

"I'm really, truly sorry about what happened Draco…" Hermione said softly. Yeah, right… Like she cared, Draco thought.

"My father… Lucius… He really wasn't such a bad guy." He said quietly and looked up at her. She actually _did _look sad. "I know you probably think so though…" He continued. "…but he's not evil." Hermione didn't say anything for a long time. She just looked at him and him at her.

"I know…" She then said "Being an asshole is not the same thing as being evil…" She then turned around to walk away from him.

"Wait!" Draco said and watched her stop in her tracks. "I… I am sorry I called you a mudblood before. It's just… how I am raised I guess." He looked down, already regretting those words. This Daddy-goes-to-prison thing made him corny.

"Thank you." She answered before closing the door behind her.

Draco stared at the door for a long time before taking out quill and parchment from his bag, getting ready to answer the letter.

**X-x-X**

Hermione crashed down on her bed and sighed deeply. Why did this affect her so much? She should be happy Lucius had gone to prison… or, well… at least not sad. When she'd seen Draco's reaction though she'd suddenly started feeling sorry for him. Why did she suddenly start thinking of him as a normal human being?

Of course she had always known Draco was a prick and an idiot only because of his parents and that he really couldn't help it but she never realized he knew so himself. He actually apologized!

Hermione's thoughts kept spinning like this for a while before she finally decided that she was going to act more civil towards him from now on. Maybe if she acted nice towards him he'd act nicer towards her…. Maybe… probably not… but at least she should have the decency to act more mature than she had these past couple of days. With Draco it was just hard to act civil and mature.

She took out a couple of books from her schoolbag and started reading up on a few things for the next few lessons she'd be having this week. She didn't dare go down in the common room quite yet since Draco was most likely still down there. That's when she started thinking of Professor Turpin's lesson again. What a weird person… with all those odd comments it felt like he'd already figured out her and Draco's secret. Why did he act so protective towards her? She blushed. It did feel kind of nice though… Having someone care about what happened to her.

The next morning Hermione woke up with books scattered all around her in the bed. Great, why did this always happen when she wanted to get some reading done? She arose from the mess and stumbled out of Draco's room in a very smooth and graceful manner… (or something like it) before finally reaching her destination, the toilet. She looked down at her crotch with a look of disapproval and unzipped her pants. She really loathed being a guy…

After yet another horrible morning visit to the toilet Hermione quickly hurried up to Draco's room again and changed clothes. Making sure not to look down upon herself again… This really wasn't good for her health…

"GRANGER!" She heard someone yell from the common room. Oh… jolly yay yay, Mr Sunshine was up…

She opened the door and peered out.

"Yeeeeees?" She said in a sweet voice.

"We've got some serious problems." Draco was holding a parchment in his hand gesturing for her to come out. Hermione sighed and opened the door completely.

"EY Granger! I see you're going for the sexy look today as well?" Draco grinned widely when he saw that she hadn't finished dressing yet. He stood before her with the white school uniform top unbuttoned, Hermione's pink lace bra showing in all its embarrassing glory. Hermione didn't react. _Remember… you were going to be nicer to him… Do. NOT. __**Exterminate**__!_

"What's the enormous problem we're facing Malfoy? Please just tell me quickly so that I can finish getting ready for school. And please button my shirt. What if someone comes in?" She crossed her arms, losing her patience already.

"Mother wants to see me," He answered, supposedly trying to hold back a smirk. "…she wrote and said she'd come and get me this weekend." He studied her face carefully.

This meant Narcissa Malfoy wanted to meet Draco Malfoy who was stuck in Hermione's body while Hermione was stuck in his… meaning… Hermione would have to meet Narcissa Malfoy? OH HELL NO!

Draco probably figured what she was thinking because just when Hermione was about to yell at him (completely forgetting the promise about being nice to him) He raised his hands with a grin.

"Please!" He said, startling Hermione so much she forgot to panic.

"What did you just say?" She asked in disbelief.

"Uhm… Please go meet her in my stead…?" He answered, looking up at her with Hermione's own big brown eyes. Oh no, he really wanted her to do this for him…

"As much as I would _LOVE_ to meet your family Draco, I don't think it's a very good idea. Your mother wants to see YOU, not me." Hermione said quickly.

"But you look like me! That's MY body!" Draco exclaimed loudly.

"But I'm not YOU!" Hermione shouted back desperately. "Look, I'm sorry but I can't do it."

"Granger, listen. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but I NEED to meet my mother tomorrow when she comes here. Father's in prison and mother's really upset about it. She needs me…" Something in Draco's voice when saying this made Hermione's heart clench slightly in her chest. He really cared about his family now didn't he? Hermione looked down at the sad brown eyes that once belonged to her.

"Okay, I'll make sure your mother gets to see her son tomorrow but I'm going to need your help…." She said with a small smile. "And if you do not button that shirt within ten seconds I'm going to walk around like this all day as well." Draco smirked.

"I can live with that." He said and jumped away from her quickly to avoid her fury.

Right at that moment the portrait hole slammed open and Blaise stormed in.

"Good mor-…" He said but got cut off when he saw the two of them standing in the room with their shirts either gone or unbuttoned. "…-ning… Am I interrupting something?" He asked and smirked mischievously.

**X-x-X**

Draco looked down upon himself and then up at Blaise's smirking face before deciding he did not, after all, want to walk around like this all day. For some reason the lust he saw in his friend's eyes while looking at Hermione's body made him irritated… He started buttoning his shirt.

"It's not what it looks like…" Hermione said before heading up to her room. Blaise just laughed.

"So, how are you feeling Drake?" He asked when Draco was done buttoning his shirt.

"I'm doing fine." Draco answered slowly. "Mother wants to meet me tomorrow though and while in this body, there is no way I can meet her… so Hermione said she'd do it." Draco was really happy Hermione had agreed to do this for him. He accidentally gave a small smile while thinking about it. Blaise noticed this and gave a loud "snort-laugh"…thing.

"HURM! What was that Drake? Such a sweet smile coming from you?" He exclaimed excitedly. "Looks like someone's in Lo-"

-Draco jumped Blaise and tackled him into the sofa before he managed to finish that sentence.-

"Don't you DARE you little piece of-"

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione had emerged from her room again, clad in Draco's shirt.

Blaise smirked and hugged Draco tightly. "Oh, just cuddling!" He said. Draco hissed and wriggled out of the grasp.

"Quit fooling around!" He then growled and smoothed out the wrinkles on his clothes in a very Hermione-ish manner. "We're going to need to teach Miss Muggle born over there to act like a proper Malfoy before tomorrow and _trust me_ when I say it will not be easy."

"Indeed…" Hermione agreed grumpily. "But first, time for school." She added and strutted passed them and out of the portrait hole. Seemingly trying to shorten the period of time she'd have to be in the same room as the two of them.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other. Blaise smirked and opened his mouth as to say something but Draco cut him off before he could even start.

"Shut up." He hissed and walked after Hermione. Blaise giggled.

**X-x-X**

When Hermione arrived at the great hall a few minutes later she noticed how Pansy perked up at the Slytherin table. Therefore she decided it would be a GREAT idea to go sit together with Ginny instead. Rather have Ron and Harry glaring at her than having Pansy complaining and whining all through breakfast. Besides, Hermione needed some serious Malfoy-training and how better to get that than meeting up with the nemesis?

"Good morning Drakie!" Ginny cheered at her when she arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, That." Hermione drawled and sent a defiant glance up at Harry as she put her arm around the redhead.

Harry glared daggers at her while Ron seemed just about ready to explode any second now. "And what owes us the HONOUR, Malfoy?" Harry hissed.

"Just checking in on my girl…" Hermione answered, trying to sound like Draco. "I wouldn't want her spending too much time alone with the likes of you." She continued in a rude manner. Ron's knuckles whitened as his grasp grew tighter around his fork.

"I'm her BROTHER, Malfoy. She kind of IS 'the likes of us' you know." Ron growled. "That not good enough for you then piss off ferretboy." Ron always had been a rather aggressive person.

"Yeah, whatever Weasel. Except Weaselette here's got boobs." She said and winked. Inwardly Hermione almost puked at those words. It sounded so much like Draco. She almost grew angry at herself.

"Come on you guys. I know you're not exactly the best of friends but can't you at least try not to annihilate each other?" Ginny sighed.

"Oh trust me Gin, we're trying." Harry mumbled and turned back to his food, ignoring Hermione for the rest of the meal. Ron however kept sending waves of death glares.

Hermione looked up and found Draco sitting next to Blaise at the Slytherin table. She wondered if Pansy was giving him a hard time. She would most likely just be aiming rude comments and glares at him with Blaise there though. She hoped…

"So, what's in store for today then, Drake?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Right, about that… Come with me for a while." Hermione answered and got up from her seat. Ginny sighed and followed Hermione out of the great hall. Hermione could feel Ron's piercing hate all the while. He probably thought they were going to do something other than talk. Idiot.

"So, what's up?" Ginny asked as fast as they had gotten out of the great hall. Hermione gestured for her to come closer and lowered her voice.

"I'm going to meet Mrs Malfoy tomorrow… apparently…" She almost whispered.

"You are WHAT?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sssshh, shut up Gin. Look, Draco's dad is in prison and so Mrs Malfoy wants to meet her son. It's really quite simple." Hermione hissed.

"What? Lucius is in prison? I thought they decided to ignore his foul background." Ginny said slowly.

"Well, no. And I mean… Draco seemed really sad. And he HAS been acting a tad less rude towards me recently… kind of… actually." She realized Draco actually had not been incredibly evil towards her for more than 24 hours now.

"So just because Malfoy hasn't been trying to kill you with his eyes for a day or so you're suddenly all hyped up and ready to meet his family?" Ginny questioned irritatedly.

"Whoa, no! It's just that he actually asked me nicely to help him. He said _please_, Ginny. I can't just NOT help him…" Hermione said desperately. Ginny stared up at Hermione for a long time before smirking.

"Aw, fine then. I get your point I guess. But that means you're going to have to play a foolproof Draco Malfoy tomorrow. His mommy will not be fooled that easily."

"Indeed… I think Draco and Blaise will help me tonight. However they plan on doing that…" Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. "It's annoying, that's for sure."

"Totally" Ginny agreed and smiled at her friend.

**X-x-X**

"Soo, like how do you have sex then? I mean unless you wear a bag over your head or something I can't imagine Blaise ever being able to get it up." Pansy snorted rudely and one of her annoying little friends started giggling uncontrollably. The stupid little wench had been going on ever since Draco came over to sit with Blaise for breakfast.

"I am flattered you'd imagine me at all, Pans." Blaise grinned and put his arm around Hermione. "… But honestly, how could anyone NOT think this girl is damn fine?" He gestured towards Draco and winked mischievously.

"Like, ew!" Pansy hissed and turned around, facing the other direction.

Theo mumbled something in between his bites, seeming off today. Draco couldn't help but wonder if he actually suspected something since yesterday.

"How are you doing Nott?" Draco asked naturally. Theodore looked up at him and smirked.

"Oh, nothing! I was just agreeing with Blaise here." He grinned wolfishly and took a large chomp out of his toast. Draco sighed. "So, how are YOU feeling Herms? Looks like both your and Draco's dads got into prison at the same time. Odd, don't you think?"

Draco almost laughed at the ridiculous nickname his friend had made up at first; however Theo did have a point there. Since they screwed up yesterday, almost revealing everything to their unsuspecting friend, he now thought both Mr Granger and Draco's dad had been arrested at the same time, or at least on the same day. Would he think it sounded suspicious? But then he got an idea. Smirking he looked Theodore in the eyes and said:

"Oh don't worry. The letter wasn't for me. Draco was just trying to mess with me. He changed the script and the signature so that it would look like my mother's. It was actually a letter from Mrs Malfoy." Draco had to fight the urge to grin widely at his brainspark.

Theodore stared at him for a while, eyebrows crooked. "Uh, but… oh." He just said and looked away. "That's weird."

"HAHA, yeees, indeed! Draco is SUCH a trickster!" Blaise barked suddenly as to release the tension slightly. Was Nott having some kind of male pms or something today? He seemed uncharacteristically grumpy.

"Yeah, so tonight, do you guys want to come chill in the Slytherin dorms? Weasel, I mean Weasley… girl… can come too. See it as some kind of party. There'll be people from Ravenclaw there as well." Theodeore said then, changing the subject.

"Oh HELL yeah!" Blaise cheered but then realization seemed to dawn upon him. He was after all supposed to teach Hermione how to be a Malfoy tonight together with Draco. "Uh… I mean, sorry I don't think we're going to be able to make it tonight…" He looked like a sad puppy saying those words. Theo laughed at his friend's sudden change.

"Hah, what are you going to do? Snog and shag? Nothing you can't do in the Slytherin dorms!" He said with a cunning smirk etched upon his lips. "I would love to see some action! I might even join you!" He joked and nudged Draco. This irritated him. Like hell they were going to touch Hermione… Right?

"Hah, okay we'll see Theo but I can't promise anything." Blaise said and looked at Draco as to ask for his opinion. Draco just nodded, trying to figure out why he suddenly felt like hexing Nott to the moon.

After breakfast the day seemed to sweep passed quicker than ever. After lunch most third years had a long break from 12 till 14. A perfect chance to meet up with Hermione! And train! Of course… not just meet.

"Draco, we need to talk… uhm… about head boy and girl stuff. Come with me." He said as she walked by together with Theo and Blaise. Hermione seemed to understand immediately and nodded slightly before following him up to the head's dorms.

"So, to be honest you are not doing a half bad job acting like me…" Draco started… He felt awkward all of a sudden. Being nice really wasn't his thing. "… But my mother knows me better than anyone so even the slightest mistake can ruin it all." Hermione stood quietly and listened to him, nodding slightly at his words.

"So, do you have a plan for tomorrow?" She then asked timidly.

"Yeeaaah….. no." Draco admitted. "Not yet. Uhm, but I'm working on it…" He knew they would most likely just grab a coffee or something like they usually did but who knew how long that would take? "Since she's probably got a lot of thing to talk about it might take some time…"

"Well, can't I just say I feel bad and need to get back to school?" Hermione asked. Draco ignored her.

"Okay, so this is the plan." He said instead, clearing his throat before continuing. "You will meet up at the coffee shop near the bookstore, you know, the fancy one. There you will order a black coffee and she'll most likely have a cup of mint tea. As usual…" Hermione nodded eagerly for him to continue. "Always call her 'Mother', nothing else, or she'll either be annoyed or suspicious of you. And don't say very much yourself, keep cool. Just listen to what she has to say and if she asks you something, well. Then just seem as uninterested and carefree as possible. I think you know how to deal with it." Draco was talking really quickly.

"And how do I act when she brings up your dad?" Hermione asked then.

"A Malfoy always keeps his pokerface." Draco answered simply and crossed his arms. He looked dead serious right then. That is, until he felt Hermione's chest against his arms and started smirking slightly.

**X-x-X**

Hermione looked down at Draco, feeling almost sorry for him. No matter how much he wanted to hide it you could still see the sadness he was carrying. Especially now when he didn't mask it all under a layer of rude comments and sneers. He crossed his arms across Hermione's chest and almost instantly a change could be seen in his face. He was smiling slightly. A tiny smirk had replaced his stern look and Hermione could just imagine why…

"I've got to say I'm going to miss these." He said and gestured towards his chest. Hermione sighed deeply and clenched her fists.

"Oh PLEASE Malfoy. I was actually starting to respect you a bit…" She grumbled.

"Yeah! Like you don't think I'm drop dead gorgeous!" Draco challenged, his smirk growing wider.

"I do NOT!" Hermione exclaimed lamely. _She did…_

"Okay! I bet you will have kissed me by the end of this day!" Draco laughed and dodged a pillow that Hermione had grabbed a hold of.

"The bet is on! If I win you're going to stop joking about stuff like that!" Hermione hissed.

"Deal! And if I win you're going to have to have sex with me!" Draco barked evilly.

"Whaat? I thought you said you would never dream of touching a mudblood like me!" Hermione felt irritated and confused at Draco's sudden change of character.

"Oh I already did!" He purred and fled before Hermione managed to exterminate his ass.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Hermione yelled as her face grew hot once again. Why did Draco suddenly act this way? How long had it been since he called her a mudblood last? Hermione hadn't exactly thought of it. When had this change taken place? Why did he tease her like this all of a sudden? Hermione slapped herself. _Pull yourself together Hermione! It's not like you LIKE this!_

She shrugged and walked out of the head's dorms quickly. She needed some air.

**X-x-X**

**A/N**: Woah! LONG time no see! I have an explanation to this… heeeh… let me just come up with one… :

Uhm… so… heh :3

Yeah, I have been working you see. At my old school… as a teacher. So I have been busy as hell plus I've been experiencing a pretty hardcore writers block. (MFW it is VERY noticeable in this chapter most likely)

Nothing really interesting going on quite yet… Just you wait until the next chapter!

DRACO… is slowly giving in to his desire for Hermione…? Or what is happening?  
>I wonder how this part Nott was talking about is going to end…<p>

I KNOW I'VE BEEN A BAD LITTLE AUTHOR RECENTLY BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAAAAY!

I LOVE YOU! -smoochies- (lolwat?)


End file.
